


Paternal Perfidy and Persevering Progeny

by missblueeyes63



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Older Brothers, Team as Family, Whump, Whump Brock, Whump Clay, Whump Ray, Whump Sonny, Whump Trent, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblueeyes63/pseuds/missblueeyes63
Summary: Bravo Team flies to Australia when Katie Kilpatrick goes missing. Although intel can't pin her disappearance on Ash Spenser, Clay and the rest of Bravo have a gut feeling he is responsible. Allowed to come, but ordered to remain in ops since he isn't cleared for field work, Clay relies on his protective brothers to rescue Katie. When things go sideways, will he persevere to save her and his brothers?Sequel toOutshining the Obsolete,Nightmares and Nurturing, andFading into Nothingness





	1. Psychotic Pride & Protective Brothers

_**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania – Public Library** _

A green and white Philly Eagles hat pulled low, concealed his facial features, and the long locks of black hair from the wig he wore disguised his actual graying hair. Ash paid the cabbie in cash and slid out of the Prius. Using a fake limp he ambled towards the library entrance as if he had not a care in the world. The jacket he selected made him appear to possess a paunchy beer belly, which completed his ensemble and purposeful deception.

Taking a round-about route, he eventually ended up at the public computer section. He selected one where his back was to a wall, ensuring no one could walk behind him without him noticing. He inserted a USB stick and started a program which would wipe any trace of his usage of the computer and encrypt his path. He might be PNG but he still possessed all the skills he used when he operated. After accessing the darknet and typing a message he hit send.

Leaning forward, he rested his chin in his palm as he waited for a response. The last three weeks had been full of frustration which required patience. At first, he couldn’t locate his son but then found him hiding like a pussy at his team leader’s home. Again, he questioned if his wife had played him the fool and if Clay were actually of his blood. Though he told Clay he was proud of him when he stopped by his apartment to ask him out for a drink, that was all bullshit meant to establish a link to Clay so everyone would assume Clay relayed confidential information to him.

He also waited a long time for Olivia to come back with a name. She couldn’t locate any marriage certificate in either the U.S. or in Australia, so he assumed the little shit lied to him. But why, he couldn’t figure out, until he happened upon an international news article. An old sea dawg who lived on Keeling Island claimed a combined force of American and Australian military sunk his trawler, the Kobayashi Maru, and his tale included mentions of someone being punched and knocked into the water when he failed to board a boat with two others named Clay and Katie.

Since he had Katie Kilpatrick’s name, he began digging for more details. He found that Karen and Gareth Dilbert, an international power couple with strong ties to the defense of both Australia and the U.S. had gone missing, and a local dive master and the magistrate had been arrested for illegal shark fin harvesting and for attempted murder for leaving the Dilberts in the ocean.

The articles never indicated who rescued the couple, but that all occurred at the same time his source fed him bogus information about Bravo Team rescuing American hostages in Mozambique. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out where and what Bravo Team had been and done. From there, he made plans once he found out Katie Kilpatrick was in the SAS.

A notion which disgusted him … women had no business being in elite assault teams. But it did explain how she was able to block his blow and set him on his ass with a kick to his privates. His point about females not belonging proved valid. She was easily abducted outside the Ornery Octopus and never noticed when the drugs were slipped in her drink. His contact said she went down without a fight in the parking lot.

The only hitch in his plan, one he had not counted on initially was finding out Clay was not on active duty … the wuss was still on medical leave for some reason, which he still had not discovered. Most likely it had to do with all those bandages on his back. And then the robbery at the mini-mart … that one almost took care of the problem for him. If the man high on PCP had only aimed better, his pathetic excuse for a son might already be pushing up daisies.

It did surprise him when Bravo took Clay with them … but served his initial purpose and plan. That is why he snuck out of his Baltimore hotel room, where he was staying to do a book signing tomorrow, took an hour bus ride up to Philadelphia, and a taxi to this library. He would be back in Baltimore in a few hours, no one the wiser for him making this trip, thus solidifying an alibi, and nothing would be traceable to him, even if for some reason his purging program failed.

The ping of a response pulled him from his ruminations. He read the message, and a smile grew. He would not count his chickens yet, but with any luck, Clay, Katie, and the rest of Bravo would not be returning from the Philippines, and his pugnacious son would never have the chance to erase his footsteps.

Ash tapped a few more keys, ensured the program wiped his history from the computer, pulled out a cloth and wiped down the keyboard, not leaving any trace. He stood and pocketed his USB drive, then ambled out again making sure his face was turned away from any cameras.

* * *

_**Special Air Service Regiment – TOC** _

Bravo team entered the tactical operations room used by Koala’s squad. They noted solemn yet determined expressions on all five men who turned from paying attention to their intelligence officer at the front of the room to the American SEAL team entering. Blackburn and Ellis moved towards the front, as the rest including Davis went to the rear of the room.

Though Mandy couldn’t peg this on his father for certain, Clay’s gut told him the same thing Jason’s did … Ash was involved somehow. Unsure what type of reception he would get from Katie’s squad or if they knew about the potential association, Clay held back and was the last to enter. His progress slow and uncomfortable, his muscles still sore from being tasered, and the stitches in his thigh pulled a bit with each step, he tried to hide his limp as he followed his team.  

He halted when Koala’s gaze landed on him. He didn’t fear any physical retribution, none of his protective brothers would allow any of them to get within arm’s distance of him, but guilt plagued him. If he had not called Katie his wife, he believed Ash wouldn't have used her to get to him, and she wouldn’t be mixed up in this. Clay couldn’t read the expression on the normally pleasant squad leader, so he continued to hobble to a chair in the back.

Koala stood and rounded the table upon spying Clay. The contusions on his face and the way he walked concerned him. “What are you doing here?”

Apparently, Bravo team didn’t like his tone, as evidenced by the wall of muscled men which formed between him and Clay in an instant and the hard planes of Hayes’ tense features and his challenging glare as he said, “Back off.”

Palms going up and facing outward, Koala said, “Whoa, no need to bite my head off. He looks like bloody hell. Katie said he was injured, but on the mend. He doesn’t appear so much healed to me … limping, bruised jaw, swollen eye … he should be resting at home, not here.”

Jason took a breath, realizing they all overreacted, but after recent events, they refused to allow Clay to be harmed again. From behind them, Clay said, “I’m fine,” which caused Jason to turn towards his rookie.

“Sit down and shut up,” Jason ordered Spenser.

Clay gingerly lowered himself into a chair and found Trent and Sonny flanking him in short order and Brock standing behind him literally covering his back as Cerb took up a position directly in front of him, standing on guard. It took all Clay had not to laugh out loud, it wouldn’t be appreciated or appropriate, but in some way, their display of protectiveness delighted him … something his psychotic father was not capable of doing. Ashhole had never provided him one ounce of protection.

Shifting his gaze back to Koala, Jason said, “He will be fine for ops only, not field work.”

“What happened?” Danvers asked.

Blackburn cleared his throat to redirect attention to him. “Later. Let’s focus on the situation at hand. Have you made any headway in locating Kilpatrick?”

Paul DeSoto, an agent with Australian Secret Intelligence Service, assigned when red flags popped up as someone searched for information on a current SAS operator, spoke, “So far, the only details we’ve uncovered is security footage from the Ornery Octopus parking lot camera, which shows Kilpatrick being tossed into a van. Traffic cameras tracked it until it was lost about a mile from the marina. We have been unsuccessful in locating any sign of the van since that night.”

Mandy stepped forward. “One of my analysists found something which might be helpful. Chatter on a back channel didn’t throw any normal flags, but an established terrorist group based in Puerto Princesa, a coastal city on Palawan Island in the western Philippines, is known to be involved in kidnappings on land and at sea. They use the ransom obtained from their victim’s families to fund their activities.

“One communique indicated they seized and have for sale a high-value female. It appears they are branching out … willing to sell people to the highest bidder. We have not determined if it is Kilpatrick, but the timing is consistent with her disappearance. We’re continuing to dig, but if it is her, they are said to keep their captives on a moving trawler, until they are ready to be exchanged. At which time they put the person in an inflatable dingy, provide coordinates to whoever paid the ransom, and are long gone before anyone arrives to pick up the person. We expect they will use the same MO for selling as well.”

Clay listened as Mandy continued to give details. He possessed a powerful desire to join his brothers and take out the pirates who profited by kidnapping innocent people, but he understood that Jason would shut him down and would not be budged one inch … especially in the pitiful condition he now found himself in. If only he had avoided being shot, knifed or have his face used as a punching bag, he might’ve been able to sway his team leader, but he had no chance in hell now.

His thoughts drifted to Katie, hoping she fared well. From the accounts Mandy relayed to him on the plane, this group provided nourishment to their captives, preferring them to be alive when the ransom is paid. By creating and maintaining a reputation of delivering live captives, they ensured the probability the families of future victims would pay to get their loved ones back. But this new twist, selling to the highest bidder was an unknown, and the potential existed they might treat their prisoners differently.     

Clay bowed his head and rubbed his forehead, hoping to stave off the pounding headache forming. He lifted and turned to the right as a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Need something for the pain?” Trent asked.

“No, I’m good.”

 Trent eyed Clay. “Don’t be puerile.”

“What?”

“Childishly silly,” Trent clarified.

“I’m not,” Clay pouted, to get a rise out of Trent.

“Un huh?” Trent smirked, glad to see a little humor from the kid. He pulled a bottle of pills from his pocket, shook out two, and handed them to Clay. “Take them.”

Clay didn’t resist, he popped them in expecting to dry swallow, but a water bottle appeared to his left.

“Don’t want you choking on the pills, Ponyboy.” Sonny shoved the bottle into Spenser’s hand, and a satisfied grin grew as the kid downed half the contents.

A short time later, the briefing concluded. With no active target yet, Koala escorted Bravo to portable barracks which had been assigned to them for the duration of their stay.

* * *

_**Unknown Location** _

Katie woke, noting a change in her circumstances, but before she could scan her new area, she was consumed by coughing. Winded after what felt like hacking up a lung, Katie lay back on the soft bed and cracked an eye open. A single porthole allowed sunshine to fill the small cabin.

Her head throbbed as she peered around. One wrist had a heavy, wide manacle encircling it, and a sturdy chain ran from the loop on one side of the cuff and was attached to a pipe midway between the bed she lay on and what appeared to be a lavatory with a sink and toilet. On a tiny round table secured to the flooring, sat a tray with a sandwich and a plastic cup.

Recognizing she needed to keep her strength up, she pushed to a seated position, intending to get the food they left. It was probably the same peanut butter sandwich they fed her every day, but beggars couldn’t be choosers, and at least they had not chosen to starve her. Her legs wobbly from non-use over the past, who knows how many days, Katie made her way to the table.

Lightheadedness accompanied her on the short trip, and she sank onto the little stool and devolved into another fit of coughing. Her hand shaking, she reached for the water cup and managed not to spill any of the precious liquid as she brought it up to her mouth and sipped.

Tightness in her chest didn’t bode well. At a minimum, she developed a chest cold, but with her luck, it would likely turn into pneumonia. She suffered bouts of it several times as a child and teen. The damp and cold engine room she had been in increased the persistent cough in the last day or so. This dry and warmer area might prevent full-blown pneumonia if it had not already set in.

The actions of her captors confused her. They rarely spoke, in fact, other than the ‘you’re bait’ comment from one, none had said a single word to her, though she caught fragments of conversations which occurred outside her room. They wanted her alive, that was obvious, but unless they planned on doing a proof-of-life communication, she couldn’t figure out why because frankly, if she were bait, they could kill her now and no one would be the wiser.

She nibbled on the sandwich, forcing herself to eat, although her stomach wanted nothing to do with the sustenance. After a quarter of it, she set it down, unable to consume more, but didn’t worry, since it would be there for her later. Katie finished the water, then made her way back to the bunk.

Pulling the thin blanket over her shoulders, Katie lay down and shut her eyes. _Koala, please be careful. I don’t want any of you hurt coming after me … but please hurry too._ A wave of racking coughs seized her body again, leaving her exhausted and covered in a light sheen of perspiration as her fever increased.

Drifting off again, she didn't glimpse the man peering in at her from the passageway via the small window. If she had, she might've shuddered or prepared to kick him in the balls upon witnessing the predatory leer.


	2. Promises, Plans, Pops, and Pissed Off

_**Special Air Service Regiment – Bravo Barracks** _

Sonny glanced over at Clay who sat on his bunk, eyes closed and back leaned against the wall. He was happy the room didn’t hold bunkbeds, because the kid was in no condition to climb to the top of one, and well, hell he hated being on the top but would’ve taken it to help out his brother. What made him unhappy, was Clay’s demeanor after returning from the medical center on base.

Dr. Irving arranged for the x-ray and snagged Clay from them as they exited the briefing several hours ago. The rest of them racked out, with nothing actionable and fighting a bit of jetlag, they all believed a little sleep would be beneficial. He had been the only one awake when Clay entered and sat down on his bed. The quiet downcast expression made him wonder if the meth-head had fractured Clay’s orbital socket. If so, it would put him off duty until it healed … more than the two weeks Trent insisted on due to the knife wound in Clay’s thigh.

Not for the first time, Sonny wondered how many guardian angels the kid had. He should’ve died so many times since joining Bravo, but he didn’t, and he rebounded fast. Though he also wondered why the hell it was Clay who was always the one getting beat to hell … his angels must suck at protecting him … or the kid was just too damned pig-headed to listen to them.

An image of a bedraggled angel, with drooping wings, down on his knees, hands clasps, as he pleaded to be assigned to another charge caused Sonny’s lips to turn up at the edges.  Yeah, the kid is a challenge, but one he didn’t mind taking on.

Sure, when Jason first told him to take Spenser under his wing, he had balked. He wasn’t kidding about Ray making sure his ass had been the first one through the door … but Ray had been a different person back then. Only Naima smoothed him out, but now … Sonny took a quick peek at Ray … now he wondered what was happening to Ray. Mexico had been a shitstorm from start to finish and left them all off-center for a while, but Ray’s bubble still appeared to be to the left of center.

A sigh from Clay’s direction had Sonny turning back to him. He wondered what was going on in the kid’s head — only one way to find out. Sonny heaved himself up, crossed the room and sat on the foot of Clay’s bed. “Okay, who pissed in your cheerios?”

“Go away, Sonny.” Clay didn’t bother to open his eyes.

“Not when you look like the only pound puppy not adopted. Spill it, Kid.” When Clay ignored him, Sonny scrutinized him closer as he contemplated how to make him talk — apparently, remaining quiet did the trick.

“Wish we had something more to go on.” Clay peered at Sonny.

“Me too. Once we do, promise you we will do our damnedest to bring Katie back.”

“I know. Want to go with you … she’s important to me and shouldn’t be mixed up in this paternal unit perfidy.”

Sonny chuckled. “Paternal unit? Perfidy? You sound like a robot.”

“Wish I was, then guilt wouldn’t be ripping at my chest like a hungry polar bear trying to consume me. No matter what anyone says, this is my fault. I told Ash I wasn’t following in his footsteps … I was erasing them. He never was a caring parent, but I never considered he would do something like this. I don’t understand why.”

Clay’s eyes filled with a pensive far-away glaze as an old memory clarified and took on an ominous new meaning for him. “He tried to drown me as a kid. We were swimming in the ocean when I was about ten … one of the few times he spent with me, and I was on cloud nine since his team was there too … kinda like when we took Mikey to play paintball with us.

“Ash disappeared from the surface, and I got scared. I started to freak out searching for him. I spotted Adam on the beach waved at him. Then something grabbed my leg and pulled me under. In a blind panic, I struggled and kicked, but keep going further down.

“My lungs burned for air. Ash’s face appeared next to mine. It was murky, but I could’ve sworn he smiled. Not a nice one, more malevolent … scared the shit out of me. My foot connected with something solid and whatever pulled me down loosened, but unable to hold my breath longer I dragged in a mouth full of water. Things started to go black, but several oblong forms appeared and all of a sudden, something propelled me to the surface.

“I remember coming to on the beach, Adam leaning over me, his eyes piercing as he told me to breathe. Ash lay next to me, panting, and he said something about saving me from a shark. Adam said there was a pod of dolphins in the area and perhaps they scared off the shark because he never saw one. I didn’t know what to believe. I decided he saved me … cause what kid wants to think his father would want to drown him.

“But now … it is clear he did try to drown me … my nightmares make sense. He dragged me down, I kicked him, but I think the dolphins helped me … and Adam … he did mouth-to-mouth and chest compressions after he dragged me onto the sand.”

Clay fell silent, and all Sonny could do was stare. He couldn’t contemplate his own dad hating him or trying to murder him. Passionate rage burned red-hot inside, and Sonny wanted to rip Ash to pieces. “I promise, Ash will pay … we will get payback for then and now.”

Defeated, Clay shook his head. “Nothing ties him to this though my gut tells me he is involved. And the previous charges … he evaded prison … and if Mandy does find something, he’ll find a way to evade justice again.”

Unsure what else he could say, Sonny patted Clay’s knee. He rose and quietly said, “Grab some shut eye. Mandy will have something for us soon.” Recalling Clay’s trip to the hospital, he asked, “How’s your eye?”

Scooting down in his bunk, Clay replied, “Fine … no fracture.”

“Good. Only wee set back then.” Sonny ambled over to his bed, and once he lay down, he studied the kid for several more minutes. _A promise is a promise. I will get payback for you, little brother._

* * *

_**Ten Days Later – SAS Regiment Training Field** _

Going absolutely stir crazy, and royally pissed off they had no lead on Katie, Clay snuck out of the barracks without his ever-present minders, needing a moment to himself to get a grip. He wasn’t stupid enough to go far, or leave the base, or overexert himself, but moderate-paced jog through the wooded training area in the fresh air would do him a world of good.

Clay glanced up at the eucalyptus trees, and a grin played on his face as he recalled teasing Sonny about the drop bears. Katie and Koala were a hoot in how they presented the fictional carnivorous creature. Australia surely had enough real deadly animals they didn’t need to create a fake one, but watching Sonny’s reactions as they walked to and from the chow hall which required them to traverse a section with trees gave him something to chuckle about.

Koala’s second in command, Kasey, had Sonny believing in a venomous snake and spider repellant aftershave made from the flower called Rafflesia arnoldii. Also known as the stinking corpse lily, which gave off the odor of a dead, decaying and putrid corpse, with a hint of fish and sweaty socks for good measure. Jason put the kibosh on Sonny trying it because Cerberus gagged, along with the rest of them, when Sonny opened the bottle Kasey gave him.

Reaching the small knoll, Clay stopped and gazed around at the place where Katie should be, and his mood plummeted again. Taking a seat in the grass, Clay pulled his knees up and crossed his arms over them then laid his forehead on them. He took several deep breaths, trying to clear his head.

The only possible benefit to it taking so long to locate Katie is he might be in a position to talk Jason into allowing him to go with them. Especially since Doc planned to remove his stitches tomorrow, and with nothing else to focus on while they waited for a target, all of Bravo and Koala’s team facilitated the physical rehab necessary for him to return.

A noise signaling he was no longer alone caused Clay to lift his head to discover which one of his brothers came searching for him. Finding Davis standing there was a bit of a surprise. “Morning.”

“Hey. What are you doing out here alone?” Lisa plopped down next to Clay and wiped the sweat from her brow. With OCS coming up, she couldn’t stop her conditioning training, so got up extra early every morning to go for a long run.

“Needed a moment without a bunch of peahens clucking at me.” Clay flashed Lisa a smile.

“They can be a bit much, huh?”

“Understatement.”

“They care is all … working your ass off is how they show it. They want you back as soon as possible.” Lisa watched as the sun peeked over the horizon and sent up a silent plea that today they would find Katie’s location and rescue her. The past ten days had been wearing on all of them, mostly because they were aware of how this preyed on Clay’s mind. Their plans to keep him busy with physical activities only went so far in alleviating his constant worry for his friend.

“I’m hoping Doc clears me tomorrow.”

Lisa nodded but kept quiet. What Clay didn’t realize, or possibly accept, is that Jason wouldn’t be allowing Spenser to go with them even if he was cleared. She and Sonny talked last night. This was too personal for Clay which was never a good thing in the field. As professional as they all were, they feared if Katie was found dead, Clay might snap, and all of Bravo wanted to protect him from losing it while in a potentially hostile environment.

Standing, Lisa said, “Wanna jog back with me?”

In a smooth motion, Clay rose and grinned. “Twenty says I beat you back.”

Lisa laughed as she bolted away and shouted, “You’re on.”

Clay caught up with little effort, and he jogged alongside Davis until they got close to their destination. Spying his teammates, and wanting to prove to them he was healed, Clay poured on the speed and left Lisa in the dust. Reaching the guys, he grinned and turned back to Davis and hollered. “I win,” before focusing on Jason. “I’m good to go.”

Sonny snorted. “Beating Davis doesn’t prove anything.”

Jason arched a brow. “Still not cleared.”

“Hope to hell you didn’t pull any stitches. Didn’t authorize you to run full bore.” Trent glared at Spenser.

Pushing down his ire, his improved mood soured again, Clay opened his mouth to retort but was preempted when Blackburn appeared around the corner and said, “Guys, need you in TOC. Mandy found a potential target location.”

* * *

_**Unknown Location** _

Shivering, Katie huddled under her blanket. She had been aware of the passing days thanks to the porthole in her previous quarters which allowed light, and a limited amount of fresh air, to come into her prison cell. She had scratched little marks in the wall to count them for six days but lost count after her altercation with the pervert.

On day six, finding herself in a weakened state with the constant hacking and fever, she awoke in the afternoon to a hand squeezing her bare breast and another hand slipping into the waistband of her pants. The perv who leered at her each time he brought her food, had made his move, one she had been anticipating at some point.

Though sick as a dog with pneumonia that zapped her energy, she used her training. Kneed him in the nuts and popped him in the nose. Blood splattered on her as it poured out of his orifice. She continued her surprise attack, by taking him to the ground and wrapping the chain that linked her to the wall around his neck. His puny cries for help brought his pals, and she paid for her actions as two men pummeled her to make her release the would-be rapist.

One hard whack sent her into darkness, and when she awoke, she was in a different location with no portal to the outside world. Katie could no longer tell one day from the next with only the single lightbulb which remained on in the tiny area. She now slept on a pad on the cold floor, and the only warmth came from the thin blanket.  

Her only constants were a hacking cough, stale peanut butter sandwiches, and bottled water. Instead of a lavatory, she now only had a pot to pee in … but at least they provided one and emptied it regularly.

She had not seen the pervert again. Katie wondered if she scared him off or if he had been punished for trying to rape her. Either way, she didn’t really care and counted her blessings that she didn’t have to fend him off again because her condition deteriorated further and she feared she wouldn’t possess the stamina necessary to do so again.

Reaching for the water, Katie forced herself to drink as she eyed the sandwich. Her hand shook, and she nearly spilled her precious liquid. Capping the bottle, a weak, tight cough caused her to lose her breath, and she dropped the water bottle which rolled across the tiny room. Fighting back tears, knowing she didn’t possess the strength to crawl over to retrieve her water, she hoped the pitching of the boat would bring it back to her soon.

Stubborn by nature, Katie panted for breath, each one harder to draw in than the last. She wondered how much longer she could hang on and prayed her team would find her before her body gave out.

Katie blinked as a vision of Pops appeared before her. Her dad was young and healthy as she remembered from her childhood and he smiled at her. Her voice came out breathless and ragged, “Pops … help … me.”

Peter Kilpatrick knelt beside his daughter. His fingers brushed through her sweat-drenched wheat blonde hair as his eyes shone with pure love. _“Katie, my girl, you are so strong. Keep faith in your squad … they will come for you.”_

“But …” Katie coughed again, the act draining her of what little energy she possessed.

_“No buts, sweetheart. You are a Kilpatrick … you don’t know how to quit. You will persevere. Rest now, and save your strength.”_

Katie closed her eyes and did as her father bid, soaking in the love his touch provided even though her practical mind reminded her she only hallucinated his presence.

* * *

_**SAS Regiment – TOC** _

Clay and Koala’s entire team seethed as Bravo exited the operations center to prepare for the rescue mission. Jason had been firm in his denial of Spenser joining the team, and although Katie was Australian, only Bravo had been given clearance to operate in the Philippines. So the people who cared the most about Katie were pissed off they had been sidelined, and Clay paced at the rear of the room as Koala’s CO tried to pacify his angry men.

Eric moved to Clay, understanding Spenser’s primal need to be involved, but his pragmatic nature caused him to make the unpopular decision to restrict Clay to ops. “They’ll bring her back.”

Clenching his fists, wanting to hit something, Clay ground out, “I’m fine. I should be with them.”

“You may be physically fit,” Eric tapped Clay’s forehead, “but psychologically you aren’t prepared. This is too close and too personal, and I’m not willing to put you in a precarious position. Nor the rest of the team. They need to be focused on the mission, not on you.”

“You’re saying I’m a liability? I’m a team guy. I can keep my shit together. That’s what I’m trained for. This is bullshit.” Clay’s piercing gaze bore into Blackburn.

“You are not cleared yet, and you came on this mission with the understanding you would be in ops only. That was the plan, and I see nothing to warrant a change, Petty Officer Spenser.”

The use of his rank and Blackburn’s icy tone of brought back to Clay he was speaking to an officer. Message received loud and clear, Clay dialed back his peevishness and replied, “Lima Charlie, sir.”

Clay pivoted and marched out of the room to gather his gear for the flight. It would be approximately a five-hour flight to the point where Jason and the guys would parachute into the Sulu Sea off the coast of Palawan Island, and another quarter hour before the plane landed at Puerto Princesa International Airport where they would run HAVOC. He wanted to go with them, but would follow orders, and not risk being left in Perth with Koala's team. At least he would be able to be there for Katie on the trip back to Australia.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I loved the last episode ... poor Clay ... and the team they appear to be in shambles, Mandy included. She seems so icy/distant when Sonny apologizes, which makes me think she is having trouble too. And the scene with Clay/Davis ... just wow ... think he helped her more, but I loved what she brought him (gonna have to work that into a future story). I'm hoping Ray gets a handle soon, but I think the episode titled Rock Bottom will be when he hits rock bottom, and I hope the team is there to help him rise again. Clay with the flag scene just broke my heart. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter ... drop me a comment and let me know what you think ... love reading them all.


	3. Panic Attack

_**Bravo Team Plane** _

As his teammates donned their parachute packs, Clay found himself breaking out in a cold sweat and he had to clench his hands to prevent anyone from noticing they shook. Blackburn’s words came back and hit him full force … _psychologically you aren’t prepared_.

He had scoffed at the lieutenant commander’s assessment … mentally he could handle anything. He was one badass SEAL, primed to run towards danger when everyone else ran the opposite direction. He trained and developed strength and fortitude to cope with torture and never divulge anything except his name, rank, and service number.

Clay withstood, bones busted by baseball bats, being burned by red-hot pokers and deranged doctors fire-cupping his back, bullets, knives, and hundreds of needles piercing his skin, and being hoisted with a damned whaling hook embedded in his gut.

Yes, he experienced nightmares about all the shit he endured, but any sane person would … or at least that is what his brothers reiterated to him over and over as he recovered from various injuries. But never once did he fear going back into the fight.

Bullets flying around him just made him more focused on his mission. He trained with Sonny, to further develop his hand-to-hand skills in a knife fight, not that they weren’t already better than most, but he wanted to perfect them. He was a SEAL, through and through.

Their credo coursed through his veins. _My nation expects me to be physically harder, and mentally stronger than my enemies._

_If I get knocked down, I will get back up, every time. I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my teammates and to accomplish our mission. I’m never out of the fight._

_We demand discipline. We expect innovation. The lives of my teammates and the success of our mission depend on me. Our training is never complete. We train for war, we fight to win._

_I stand ready to bring the full spectrum of combat power to bear in order to achieve my mission and the goals established by my country. The execution of my duties will be swift and violent when required, yet guided by the principles I serve to defend._

_Brave men have fought and died building the proud tradition and feared reputation I am bound to uphold. In the worst of conditions, the legacy of my teammates steadies my resolve and silently guides my every deed._

_I will not fail._

But if he had to stand at this very moment and don a parachute, he would fail. Panic violently course through his body at the mere thought of stepping off the back of the plane and tumbling through the air. This realization shook Clay to the core, and his breathing became ragged to the point of hyperventilating. His oxygen mask fogged up with his rapid exhalations, and little black pinpoints filled his vision.

Perry was the first to notice Clay’s distress. He tapped Jason’s arm to gain his attention and pointed to the kid. “Somethings not right.”

The support person raised a single finger to Hayes, indicating one minute until the rear of the plane would open, and they would parachute into the Sulu Sea along with a rubber craft which they would inflate after landing in the water.

“Don’t have time now. Later.” Jason hated not being able to check on the kid, but their mission demanded his full attention. He already had Sonny to contend with. Quinn was rocking his shark repellant wristband, and none of them had the heart to tell him it was useless.

Sonny was the third to notice, and when Clay slumped in his seat, he shouted over to Blackburn who was watching support push the cargo chute into position to be launched out before they jumped, “Poster boy passed out … check on him.” It was all he could say before the back began opening and he assumed his place in line with the others.

His shark phobia wiped from his mind as Sonny wondered what caused Clay to blackout. Blackburn’s and Jason’s decision to keep the kid in ops appeared to the right one, though he almost spoke up and threw his support behind Spenser when his brother demanded to be allowed to go.  As he stepped off into nothing but air, a thought came to him. _Nah, it couldn’t be … well maybe. Damn, I hope he isn’t afraid of parachuting, though after Brian’s death and Clay’s own near-death incident and what happened to our brother afterward it would make sense._

Eric turned in his seat and focused on Spenser, concern increasing, and his decision validated as he peered at the limp form. He took Clay’s pulse, finding the pace rapid … too fast. He checked to make sure the seal on the oxygen mask was tight, and the air was flowing. Men had passed out before when a line had been crimped or had a pinhole in it.

Finding neither to be an issue, Eric kept his fingers on Clay’s wrist, marking the slow reduction in his pulse rate. Doc Irving caught his eye, and he shook his head at his questioning mien. Whatever the cause they would have to wait until the back door closed and the interior pressurized before the doc could come over to assess further.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Sulu Sea** _

Katie huddled at the bottom of the dingy. She woke briefly as she was set adrift before sunset. She watched at the trawler motored away, her body wracked with weak coughs. Trying to remain positive, she let her mind focus on the goods times in her life.

The days she spent training with her squad and their successful missions. Growing up on her grandparent’s station, learning to fly the helo, shoot, surf, and take care of wounds. Every time Pops came home on leave and hugged her like she was the most precious person in the world. And Clay … the one man who truly understood how deeply she desired to be in SAS because he possessed the same desire to serve his country as a SEAL.

Her mind settled on their kisses … and more intimate forays, both enjoying giving one another pleasure. Shifting she recalled the last time she was adrift in the ocean. At least this time she was in a little boat and didn’t need to swim over a mile to reach a beach … though now she had no idea where she was or how far land might be or in what direction.

Clay’s perseverance filtered into her memories. The injured SEAL never gave up … he used every remaining ounce of his strength to make it to the shore of North Keeling Island. His action to save her life were swift on the Karnivorious Kookaburra. He was physically harder and mentally stronger than the enemy they faced, and he was the reason they accomplished their mission … he found the Dilberts.

Staring up at the inky black sky filled with stars, she selected one and smiled as Clay’s bright smile and laughter came to mind. Her voice hoarse and weak, Katie said, “Gonna miss you, Clay. Stay strong when you learn of my death. I’m not sure why they took me or why they put me in this rubber boat.

“I used your persistence as my model to hang on as long as I could.” Katie coughed and gasped for air, the tightness of her chest and the pain breathing caused, ended her spoken words. Tears slipped out as she silently and passionately pleaded, _Pops, I tried … I’m sorry … please forgive me. I’m gonna see you before I planned. Please hold me. I’m petrified._

 Katie’s body shuddered and her eyes closed as her father’s arms wrapped around her.

* * *

_**Puerto Princesa International Airport – Bravo Team Plane - Havoc** _

Clay paced, mortified for passing out due to a panic attack. When he came around, Doc had been standing over him speaking with Blackburn, and they were already on the fucking ground. Which meant he was out of at least fifteen minutes. No way to hide the fact he had hyperventilated himself into a stupor.

The only saving grace, none of the support team, peered at him with disgust. Well, except for one, but Spencer with a ‘c’ Clayton, didn’t count. He would ignore the pugnacious asshat with a similar name … hell, the same name spelled differently and reversed. What the hell kind of psychedelic world did he live in where weird shit like this happened to him all the damned time?

Lisa glanced over at Clay, concerned about him but allowing him privacy and personal space to deal with whatever caused him to blackout. The fact he was out so long had worried the shit out of all of them, but Doc reassured them he was physically alright. The guys were gonna be pissed to learn the asshat PO Clayton had laughed and called their kid a pussy. They would be informed … most likely by Rob, but also by her once they finished this mission.

Her gaze moved to Blackburn as they waited for Bravo to check in. The man was the personification of leadership. He pinned POS Clayton, yes she added an ‘s’ which changed the meaning from petty officer to piece of shit, with a hard glare that would make most people piss their pants. She was glad Clay had been out during the exchange, he didn’t need to put up with any more shit.

As Eric took a seat next to her, he said, “They should be at the coordinates soon.”

Lisa nodded. “Yeah.” She stole another glance at Clay. “Thanks for putting the POS in his place. I can’t stand the guy. Wanted to punch him for what he said about Clay.”

Eric grimaced. “To be perfectly honest, me too.”

A laugh emitted from Mandy as she gazed at both. “Add me to the list. Can’t you transfer the pitiful jerk?”

“Might be necessary to save his sorry ass once the boys hear what he said.”

“Havoc, Bravo One, passing Howler.”

“Copy, passing Howler,” Eric responded and marked off the first mission step which meant the team successfully inflated their rubber craft and attached the electric motor which would propel them to the coordinates they expected to find the trawler anchored.

Sonny had suggested Pound Puppies names after he caught Clay in the dayroom of the barracks in Perth watching the kid’s cartoon. They all had a good laugh at the kid’s expense … something which at the moment, he wished he could take back. He had never seen Clay so upset before, and Doc’s whispered ‘he suffered a panic attack,’ possibly put Clay’s days as an operator at risk.

What he wanted to know, but would have to wait until later to find out, is what prompted the paralyzing attack because nothing in Clay’s previous behavior ever indicated this might be a problem. Though to be honest, the kid had gone through hell, and with his father psychotic actions … it would not be farfetched to assume Clay might be suffering from PTSD.

Though for now, like he told Clay in the briefing room before they left Perth, everyone needed to focus on the mission at hand … himself included.

Clay halted in his pacing as Jason reported in the first step. He pushed down his personal issues and refocused. Though he was of little use in Havoc, another set of eyes on the satellite and drone feeds might prove helpful … he would do anything to help his brothers and to save Katie.

He took a seat next to Lisa. “Which one do you want me to monitor?”

Pleased Clay settled down, Lisa pointed to one of the laptops. “Take the drone feed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get something posted for this story, and well, my muse is being a little fickle lately. I'm hoping to write a longer chapter soon.


	4. Possibilities and Probabilities

_**Sulu Sea – Bravo’s Boat** _

Sonny sat in the bow of the zodiac, eyes peeled, scanning for any sign of the trawler which should be anchored somewhere in this vicinity. Their flight time from Perth, and parachuting far enough away not to be detected, put them behind the proverbial eight ball. Although the last satellite image indicated it moved from the original location, it had stopped before they jumped and hadn’t moved since or Havoc would’ve communicated a new position to them.

“Jace?” Sonny ventured.

“Yeah?” Jason wondered if Quinn was gonna start griping about swimming with sharks again.

“The kid … he’s never panicked before and what I saw was definitely panic. Ya think he might be afraid of parachuting?” Sonny voiced his concern, knowing here would be the most private discussion place they would get for some time.

“Possible.” Jason didn’t want to assign a reason without talking to Spenser.

“Probable,” Brock spoke up.

Ray eyed their normally quietest member as he manned the rudder of the silent-running electric motor. “Why do you say probable?”

Brock shifted and shrugged. “Put the piece together. Brian dies jumping, he nearly dies in the same manner and then endured ungodly pain after getting hung up in trees. He’s gonna need our help to get past his fear … and we can’t let this get on his official record, someone will call it PTSD, and it will be the end of his career.”

“How do you suggest we help?” Jason changed his mind about the discussion. His kept scanning the horizon as he waited for a response.

“Perhaps desensitizing him as I did with Cerb. The pup hated parachute jumps at first. With patience and repeated exposure, he learned to enjoy it, and now when his special jump mask comes out, he eagerly waits for me to put it on, ready and raring to go.” Though Cerb eyed him tonight as if pouting because he wouldn’t be coming, Brock was glad Cerberus was on the plane with Clay, their kid could use the comfort their canine provided.

“Like Pavlov’s dogs.” Sonny chuckled.

“Something like that,” Brock chuckled too.

A pinpoint light bobbing in the distance caught Jason’s attention. “Found em.” Keying his comms, Jason reported, “Havoc base, passing Scrounger.”

“Good copy, passing Scrounger,” Blackburn replied.

All talk of Clay stopped as the operators prepared to go into the water for a stealth approach. Paxton, the only support team member to jump with Bravo, would remain in the boat. Tipping backward over the sides, Jason, Ray, Sonny, Trent, and Brock began their swim.

* * *

_**Puerto Princesa International Airport – Havoc** _

Lisa shifted her gaze to the drone feed as she said, “Satellite feed will return in thirty minutes. The drone has another hour on site before we lose it.”

“With any luck, the boys will have Kilpatrick before the satellite returns.” Eric rolled his head, stretching his neck. Although he understood the satellite must continue its regular security pass, he disliked losing the visibility it provided, but at least they had the drone overhead.

Clay’s eyes never left the feed on the monitor, but his hand unconsciously petted Cerb who sat next to him. He wanted to be there with them, sitting on the sidelines made him peevish, and he wished to be the first face Katie saw. _Hang on Katie, my brothers are coming for you … won’t be long now._

* * *

_**San Diego – Pirate’s Cove Pub** _

Ash sat in the back, corner booth with his laptop open, nursing a whiskey sour. He checked his watch and grinned. Although early by most people’s standards, drinking at ten in the morning didn’t faze Ash … he figured it was five o’clock somewhere, and it was one a.m. in the Philippines … though he never did care when he drank given what his life was like as an operator.

He missed those days … out there kicking ass. He lifted his tumbler and made a soft toast to himself, “My footprints will remain, and yours will fade in the shadow of my legacy. No one will remember you … only me.” He knocked back the remainder of his glass and waved to the barmaid to bring him another.

As he waited, he watched the feed with delight, hoping for a glimpse of his son as the SEALs climbed over the side of the trawler, to be certain he never made it home. The lighting was dim so it would be difficult to make out one from another … well, not really.

After studying Bravo’s physiques, Ash found four of the six were distinguishable. Hayes was tall and broad. Sawyer, the medic, was of similar height, but his beard was fuller than Hayes. Reynolds was tall too, but lankier. Quinn was the bulkiest, and easily identifiable. Clay and Perry were closer in body build and when jocked up the hardest to differentiate.

Counting as the men boarded, his face screwed up when he got to five. “Where the hell is the sixth?” He scanned and only found one which could be either Perry or his son. Anger started to build, but a familiar voice caught him off-guard, and he flipped the lid down on the laptop, pissed off he would miss the action.

“Hey, surprised to recognize a face in this joint,” Paul Barker strolled over to the table.

“Paul, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?” Ash asked, hiding his contempt for his presumptuous, old teammate. One who dared to tell him he should give up the life of an operator and be home for his son after Clay’s mother died. He also had the impunity to add how much he would regret missing out on so much of his son’s childhood. Paul didn’t know shit, and it was none of Barker’s damned business. Luckily, Paul retired from the teams shortly thereafter, or he would’ve likely punched the shit out of him if he ever made the suggestion again.

“Moved here to be closer to my son and grandchildren. Working as a paramedic … part-time, allows me to spend time with the tikes. My boy manages the bar, and today I brought the kids by for Paul Jr. to take to the park for an early lunch. What about you?” Without being asked, Paul Sr. slid into the opposite side of the booth.

“Book reading and signing tour. My publisher wants me out in the public eye with the pending release of my second book.”

Paul hid his cringe. Ash had rightly been PNG’s. His books shed light on tactics and events that should remain cloaked for the safety of all operators, past, present, and future. “A second one, huh?”

“Yeah, got some great stories.” Ash couldn’t resist besmirching Clay’s name, but in a roundabout way make it seem he was a proud father. “Got a close source on Bravo Team … real close if you catch my drift … willing to provide me details of missions and access too.”

“Really? Career limiting for whoever is dishing if they are found out … possibly treasonous. Perhaps you shouldn’t go beyond your own experiences.”

Ash itched to watch the action unfold, he would play the grieving father later, but he lifted the laptop’s lid and said in a hushed tone. “Wanna see a team in action?” He turned it to face the wall, but both could view the monitor. “Not sure where they are, but they are on a rescue mission.”

Paul’s eyes widened as he viewed the screen. “What the hell? Who would go so far as to grant you access like this?” As he watched a team search what appeared to be some sort of ship, something seemed off to him, though for the life of him he couldn’t latch onto the anomaly.

“Well, I shouldn’t name my source … but I’ll give you a hint … the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Clay? Your son always wanted to be a SEAL just like you. My god, are you saying little Clay achieved his dream and made it to DEVGRU?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny.” Ash grinned letting his eyes answer with pretend pride.

Paul’s gaze returned to the monitor, engrossed in the footage. Though he lost touch with most of the team guys after he retired, he on occasion wondered what happened with the lonely, tow-headed boy he witnessed at his mother’s funeral. He urged Ash to make Clay his priority, but Ash shipped the grieving boy off to the grandparents to raise anyway. _Possibly I was wrong, especially if Clay became an operator like his old man. Maybe Ash developed a decent relationship with the kid after all._

* * *

_**Sulu Sea – Dingy** _

Trembling, Katie opened her eyes and stared into the face of her dad. _Don’t leave me, Pops, don’t go._

 _“Katie, my girl, I’m here. Not going anywhere. You need to stay awake though. It’s important. No sleeping, sweetheart.”_ Peter Kilpatrick urged his only child.

Shallow, painful, weak breaths quickened. _Pops, I’m cold, so cold. Hurts to breathe._

 _“I know. Try to slow it down and inhale deeper … like I taught you.”_ Peter held his beautiful girl in his arms, praying she could hold on until help arrived.

 _Sniper breathing … I remember._ Katie’s eyes shifted to the left as a beautiful woman who somewhat resembled her appeared. She possessed the same wheat-blond hair color, but her eyes were a different shade. A recollection from an old photo sitting prominently on the mantle at her grandparents’ home popped in. _Mom … Mommy._

 _“Yes, princess. I’m here too.”_ Katie’s mother knelt and reached out a hand to caress her precious daughter’s cheek. _“We’ll stay with you until they come. Believe in them as heartily as you did in unicorns when you were a little girl. You are your father’s daughter, shows us what you inherited, let’s see some of his pig-headedness. You possess the grit needed to survive.”_

Katie dug deep even as coughs weakened her body more. _I will persevere. I am my parents’ daughter!_ Her eyes slipped closed, but Katie forced them to open again … something told it was necessary to remain awake.  

* * *

_**Sulu Sea – Fishing Trawler** _

Sonny and Brock searched the lowest level of the large trawler. They moved through two freezer holds, a processing hold, the fish bin, before moving into the bowels of the ship to search the engine room, auxiliary machinery space, and the rudder room. Ray, Jason, and Trent concentrated on the upper level which contained crew quarters, wheelhouse, mess, and galley. So far, none of the team had found a single person.

Gun at the ready, Sonny reached for the door as he said, “Freaking ghost ships give me the creeps.”

Brock only grinned. Sonny’s griping was par for the course. He followed Sonny into the room, hoping to locate Katie, even though the lack of people set his sense of danger to red level.

As they moved through the room, which appeared empty like the previous rooms, Sonny spotted something of note. He knelt and examined the chain locked to a pipe. “Boss, found a chain with a manacle attached in the engine room. There is a little dried blood on the ground. Someone’s been shackled here at one point.”

“Copy. We located a room with a chain as well … stale half-eaten peanut butter sandwich too. The pirates are known to feed their prisoners, so it appears we are in the right place.” Jason peered at his 2IC who stood near the bunk. “Wonder why they left?”

Ray spied small scratches on the wall next to the bed. “I think someone was tracking days.” His gaze moved to the pillow and noted several strands of hair. “Blonde … about the color and length of Katie’s hair. She may have been here.”

Having checked the pilot house, Trent returned to Jason’s position. “Nothing above. Smells like a trap to me … only reason they would desert the trawler.”

Jason nodded. “Bravo Three, we’re done on these levels. Finish up, and meet us topside.”

“Copy.” Sonny and Brock continued through the twists and turns of the engine room, making their way to the mechanical space.

“Havoc, Bravo One.”

“Go ahead.”

Jason followed Ray and Trent as they entered the narrow passageway to return to the deck. “No sign of Tangos or Bright Eyes onboard. This makes no sense … did we miss another boat?”

Lisa responded, “Could’ve happened in the short window where we didn’t have the drone in place, and the satellite blipped.”

While Jason spoke to Eric and Mandy to determine what they missed and the next step, Brock opened the last door, the one to the rudder room, after clearing the mechanical area. He came to a halt and Sonny pushed him forward.

The gruff Texan took one look at what caused Brock to stop. The windowless area was lit with a single bulb which illuminated the photo of Katie taped to the wall next to a message written in red paint … or at least he hoped to hell it was paint and not Katie’s blood.

Sonny grabbed Brock’s vest, pivoted him, and shoved him out the door. “RUN!” He followed hot on Brock’s heels as he pressed his comms. “GET OFF THE BOAT. NOW! DIVE, SWIM THE FUCK AWAY.”

“Three?”

Boots slamming on metal came with Sonny’s next words. “IT’S A TRAP. JUMP OFF THE DAMNED TRAWLER, NOW!”

Without hesitation, the three men topside did as their teammate instructed, dove in and started swimming away as fast as possible. They worked together long enough not to question when one of them deemed their lives were in danger, even if they didn’t have time to fully explain.

Reaching the deck, Sonny and Brock raced for the railing. Both landed a boot on a crate near the edge, ready to dive as successive explosions ripped the trawler apart. The concussion wave threw them into the air like rag dolls as metal shards and flames licked their bodies. Brock hit the water first, followed by Sonny and both sank.

Witnessing their brothers smack the surface and disappear prompted Jason, Trent, and Ray to reverse course and swim towards the rain of metal, all three diving to locate their unconscious brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil muse decided to leave you with a cliffy. Promise I'm working on the next chapter.


	5. Let Me Not Prove Unworthy of My Brothers

_**Puerto Princesa International Airport – Havoc** _

Clay stood abruptly, knocking his chair over as the entire screen filled with white … the flash of the explosion so large nothing else was visible. Shock reverberated through his body as it did through Lisa, Eric, and Mandy. _God no! Not my brothers!_

Blackburn tensed for only one moment before he went into action, ordering the QRT to go. He had arranged for one helo for evac should they find Kilpatrick in need of emergency medical treatment, and his foresight would now be put in action for his men. When Clay turned and raced after Rob who would be leading the QRT he barked, “Where do you think you’re going, Spenser?”

Pivoting, Clay bit back. “With them.”

“You’re not cleared for the field,” Eric said as he strode towards Clay.

“I’m going!” Clay pointed to the monitor as he ground out, “My fucking father just blew up my brothers. Nothing you say can make me stay.”

“Court-martial for insubordination.” Eric stood his ground as in the background Lisa tried unsuccessfully to establish contact with Bravo One. Jason would have a fit if he allowed Clay to go, though he understood why Clay wanted to.

“Fine, whatever. Do what you must … when I return. I will not leave my brothers.” Blue eyes blazed with passion and conviction as Clay stared at Blackburn a moment longer. He turned on a dime and grabbed the extra medkit Trent kept on the plane … they were gonna need it … god, he hoped they needed it and not the body bags.

Clay jogged down the ramp following the five support team members, still somewhat surprised Blackburn didn’t physically restrain him. Though, in truth, there was no one except the lieutenant commander himself left in the plane who was even remotely capable of hindering him. And with the way he felt at the moment, punching his CO if he tried to stop him would be the likely outcome.

As Eric watched the retreating figure, a flash of a young Jason Hayes came to mind, and he let out a sigh. If the kid had been under anyone else’s command, Clay wouldn’t have been in the Philippines. Clay was only here because Jason insisted he come. If Spenser managed to survive, one day he would be a Master Chief running his own team, and be a force to be reckoned with, just like Hayes.

Worried by what occurred to the trawler and Blackburn’s words to Clay, Lisa shot Eric a glance. “You gonna court-martial him?”

Eric raked a hand through his hair. “Depends. If Jason doesn’t kill the kid or me …” He had no intention of following through and wished he had not let that come out of his mouth in the first place. Refocusing on the screen, Eric asked, “How long until QRT reaches them?”

“About twenty mikes, but Paxton will arrive in five mikes.” Lisa let out a shaky breath as her eyes searched for any indication of her boys in the water, but especially Sonny. Her heart had seized when Sonny told the team to get off the boat. She wondered what he saw that clued him into the danger.

* * *

_**San Diego – Pirate’s Cove Pub** _

“Holy Shit!” Paul gaped as the last image he saw cut out, one of two SEALs preparing to dive off the boat. His gaze shifted to Ash, concerned the man might’ve just witnessed the death of his son. He drew in a breath and released it gradually as he observed Spenser shut his eyes and bow his head. “Was … is your …” he couldn’t bring himself to finish the question.

With pleasure surging inside, Ash maintained a stoic exterior. He would draw on his vast experience of not showing emotion because team guys were made of petrified wood … rock solid. Ready to play his part of a grieving parent, he lifted his eyelids, met Paul’s gaze, and answered the unasked query. “He followed in my footsteps … if he didn’t make it, then he died doing what he loved. As a team guy, you understand.”

Paul nodded. The lack of emotion shown by Ash unsettled him. If it were his son he just watched possibly blown up, he would be a wreck … it was his kid after all … and Clay was Spenser’s only child. “If you need anything … anything at all.”

Ash downed his whiskey sour, flagged the server down, and ordered another one. “Just gonna sit here and drink.” _Time to celebrate my success … or at least partial success._

Paul ordered a beer, though it was too early in the day to be drinking for him. He would sit here with Ash while his former teammate drowned his worry with alcohol. Paul chalked up Ash’s reaction to normal behavior given the situation.

Once the drinks were delivered, Ash raised his glass and so did Paul, as Ash said, “To those before us. To those amongst us. To those we’ll see on the other side.”

* * *

_**Helo En Route to Bravo** _

Clay slowed his breathing and kept his eyes focused out at the sea as he silently prayed. _Lord, let me not prove unworthy of my brothers._

Spencer eyed his reverse namesake with derision. He overheard Blackburn, hell they all did, but here sat the royal pussy who disregarded a direct order. He couldn’t wait for him to be court-martialed. Perhaps he could wrangle the open spot once the pathetic excuse for a SEAL was gone.

He fully believed Clay Spenser was the curse of Bravo. Ever since the rookie joined, shit continued to happen. He imagined Hayes and the others were sick of having to always save the idiot and putting them all at risk. Hell, this whole situation proved he was cursed, and it might just be the death of five good sailors.

“Bet you’re proud of yourself, fuckup … I’ll celebrate the end of your career,” Spencer sneered loud enough for Clay to hear him.

When Clay didn’t respond, and Spencer opened his mouth to make another snide remark, Rob who was on the opposite side of him replied, “Shut your pie-hole, Spencer.”

Preoccupied with planning the best strategy for rescuing his brothers, Clay only caught Rob said something but not his content. “What?”

“Not you … the other Spencer needs to keep his petty and pointless commentary to himself.”

Clay peered at Spencer. “What did you say?”

“You heard me?”

“No, wasn’t paying attention to you.”

The dark-haired Spencer glared at the dirty-blond Clay. “Hope Blackburn does court-martial you for defying a direct order.”

Before Clay could respond, Rob jumped in. “He gave no order.”

“The hell he didn’t. Blackburn told him not to go,” Spencer declared.

“Clean the shit out of your ears. He asked where Clay was going. Big difference.” Rob began to lose his patience with Spencer. The man never knew when to curb his preposterous and prejudiced comments.

“He’s not even cleared to be in the field. He’s gonna get one of us killed saving his ass.”

Clay raised an eyebrow but turned his eyes toward the sea again, choosing not to get into the fray … his mind on more important matters. Getting his injured brothers in the helo would be tricky, he hoped the pilot would be able to hover steadily as they hauled them in. It would be a tight fit in this helo for twelve men, especially if more than one had to lay flat.

Rob realized Clay was ignoring Spencer and he didn’t blame him one damned bit, now was not the time for any sort of pissing match. As the leader of the support team, it was his job to put Spencer in his place. “I’m only going to say this once … get your mind on the mission and keep your personal opinions to yourself or there will be hell to pay.”

Pissed off, but obeying his leader, Spencer clamped his jaw shut.

* * *

_**Sulu Sea – Dingy** _

The initial flash of light was followed by sounds Katie recognized. An explosion. With enormous effort, she hauled herself up on the edge of the little two-person dingy. Her eyes found a glow on the horizon. _Is that the boat I was on? Why did it explode?_

Her mind shelved those thoughts when another entered. _Koala … my squad came … but I’m not there … they won’t find me out here._ Tears filled her eyes. _So close, yet so far._

As she fell to the bottom, unable to prop herself up any longer, Katie curled into a ball as a coughing fit overtook her.

 _“Katie, my girl, breathe.”_ Peter Kilpatrick wished he had solid form so his daughter could actually feel his presence and he could paddle her closer to the trawler. But he didn’t so he did the next best thing … keep her awake, until help arrived. If she slipped off to sleep now, she would miss her opportunity to alert them of her location.

 _Pops, … they came, but they won’t find me._ Katie rolled to her back as her hacking subsided. Her hand reached for something sticking into her back. She pulled the long cylindrical object to her front and brought it closer to her face. Running a hand up and down the item, she noted a plastic cap. _Pops, … Pops, … I found a flare._

 _“Yes, and you must stay awake to use it at the right time.”_ Peter caressed her hair.

* * *

**_Sulu Sea – Near Burning Fishing Trawler_ **

After Three and Five were thrown off the trawler by the blast and sank, the other three located Sonny first and hauled him to the surface. It took four dives to find their other brother, the delay resulted in an insensible Brock inhaling water.

Now Jason bobbed up and down as he held an unconscious Sonny, who luckily was breathing on his own as he peered over at Ray who kept Brock afloat while Trent performed mouth to mouth and chest compressions. Providing life-giving treatment while treading water sucked. They needed to get Brock and Sonny out of the sea so Trent and Ray could work on Brock and he could check Sonny for wounds.

Scanning the ensuing debris field, Jason pressed his comms to contact the person who could get to them the fastest. “Support Four, Bravo One.”

“Almost there, two mikes,” Paxton reported. “Havoc spun up QRT. They’re fifteen to twenty mikes out.”

 “Copy. Havoc, Bravo One.”

Eric took over the mic. “Go ahead, One, sitrep.”

“Two men down. Five isn’t breathing. Three is unconscious, unsure of injuries,” Jason reported.

“What about you and the other two?”

“No time to check.” Jason refused to acknowledge the stinging in his shoulder, arm, and leg. He assumed Ray and Trent both had a few wounds too with as much metal rained down on them when they dove for Sonny and Brock. Whatever their wounds, they were inconsequential at the moment. “This was a trap … enough explosives to sink the trawler, which it is doing slowly.”

Eric nodded. He hated the idea his men had been lured to potential death … and two might still be in jeopardy of such a result. “Copy. Mandy is working on that … you focus on keeping our boys alive.” He cringed, but decided Jason needed to be made aware, “Bravo Six is with QRT.”

“Whiskey Tango Foxtrot? He’s not cleared for the field!” Jason’s gaze met Ray’s and silently communicated he was going to have one hell of a talk with Spenser when they were all safe. The kid had no business joining QRT. Clay was grounded to Ops … something Jason made abundantly clear to the kid as Doc removed Clay’s stitches during the flight. Yes, Clay was healed physically, but his mindset wasn’t right with the shit Ashhole was putting him through.

“No stopping him. We’ll deal with that later too.” Eric leaned on one of the crates in the center of the plane.

Noting the zodiac arriving, Jason said, “Support Four is here. Will relay update soon.”

“Copy.” Eric’s eyes stayed on the drone feed as he waited on pins and needles to find out how badly Quinn and Reynolds had been hurt.

Paxton killed the motor and reached over the side to pull Sonny in albeit Jason indicated their canine handler was in the most distress. He realized Jason would be mad with his decision, but with Sonny aboard and safe, he would be able to resume CPR on Brock once he had him flat on the floor, and Trent could take over once on board. Paxton grabbed ahold of Sonny, forcing a glaring Jason to let go and hauled him in. Next, he retrieved Brock and initiated CPR, leaving the able-bodied SEALs to pull themselves in.

Once Trent boarded, he knelt by Brock and took over, as Jason and Ray went to help Sonny. Refusing to lose Brock, Trent lifted his arm and fisted his hand, coming down hard, pummeling Brock’s chest. “Breathe dammit! Don’t you dare die on me! Cerb will be pissed off.”

Brock’s coughing and spitting up water was music to their ears. Somewhat relieved, Trent rolled his buddy to his side so he wouldn’t aspirate. “Get a neck brace on each of them. I’m not sure if there are spinal injuries.”

Paxton opened the meds kit which had been stowed on the boat and assisted Hayes with Quinn as Perry and Sawyer continued to treat Reynolds. Minimal words flew between the four men as they stabilized their brothers for transport which couldn’t get here soon enough.

Twelve minutes later the helo hovered above, and Clay was the first to drop into the sea, followed by Rob, they secured lines to the boat, and a stokes cage was lowered. As Clay hung onto the side, he almost cringed at the glare Jason sent his way, but he would take whatever punishment his leader dished out for defying his order to remain in Ops because he needed to be here.

Once Brock was pulled up, the cage was lowered again for Sonny who remained unconscious. As the guys in the helo hoisted Quinn aboard, Clay hauled himself over the side and into the zodiac. With the light shining down from above, Clay noted blood dripping from Ray’s fingertips and went into action.

“Where are you hit?” Clay asked, and the glazed eyes of his 2IC told him he was about to pass out.

Spent, all adrenaline gone, the pain in Ray’s arm became known to him at the same time he became lightheaded. When Clay spoke to him, he started to answer, but his lights went out, and he keeled over.

“SHIT!” Clay caught Ray before he ended up in the water. He searched his arm and found a long, deep laceration. Using a pressure bandage, he wrapped it tight as he said, “Ray’s next up. He’s lost a lot of blood.”

Exhausted, his own pains becoming noticeable, Trent only nodded and allowed the kid to direct things. They all had essential field first aid down pat, but he had gone further and provided additional training to all of them, so he was comfortable with Clay treating them.

After he had Ray sorted out and with the help of Rob, got him in the stokes when it was sent down again, Clay turned his attention to Trent and Jason. He understood these two men well … both would tell him to treat the other first, Jason because he was the leader and Trent because he was the medic. So instead of asking, who was in worse shape, Clay did his own visual inspection, relieved to find neither suffered severe wounds.

“Trent, you’re up next.” When their medic started to balk, Clay added, “Don’t argue, the guys need you up there.”

Jason held back his grin … Clay appeared to be in prime form, and he allowed him to take charge. Drained from his exertions, he sat on the edge of the boat as Clay and Rob secured Trent to a line. His gaze drifted to the trawler as the last vestige of the gantry slipped beneath the waves. They were all alive because of Sonny’s warning. He wondered what tipped him off because if he had seen a bomb, he would’ve communicated that bit of detail in his warning.

Clay moved to Jason and noted the fatigue. “I’m sorry.”

Moving his gaze to Spenser, Jason asked, “For what?”

“This! You guys being blown up.”

He reached out a hand and placed it on Clay’s shoulder. “Get one thing straight. This. Isn’t. Your. Fault.”

“The hell it isn’t … we both know who is behind this.”

“Still not your fault. If Ashhole set this up, he is responsible … and if he didn’t, then whoever took Katie is to blame.”

At the mention of Katie, Clay’s eyes dropped. “She wasn’t here.”

“No, but we’ll find her. I promi—”

“You can’t promise. No one can. We thought she was here.” Clay’s heart seized. He lost so many people in his life, and he didn’t want to lose Katie too, but the odds were not in her favor at this point.

“They probably took her with them … Mandy will continue to search.” The rope coming down again stopped further conversation. Jason let Clay secure him, and the men above haul him up. His head throbbed, mostly from tension. He hated seeing the defeat in the kid’s eyes.

Paxton and Rob went up next carrying all the gear packs leaving Clay to scuttle the rubber craft since there was no room in the helicopter to take it with them. As he reached the helo, Clay noted both Sonny and Brock laid out flat on the floor with Trent between them. Everyone else was crammed in tight, so he took a seat on the very edge of the opening with his legs hanging outside and hooked himself into a secure line.

As the pilot gained altitude, Clay scanned the inky black horizon as he listened to Jason reporting to Blackburn, letting him know that everyone survived and the lieutenant commander telling Jason medical assistance would meet them when they landed.

Although happy all his brothers lived, though banged up a bit, Clay’s mood plummeted when his thoughts returned to Katie and Ash. He would do all in his power to prove his father’s involvement and ensure he paid for harming the people he loved. He sighed, and said, “Where are you, Katie?”

* * *

_**Sulu Sea – Dingy** _

A familiar whoop-whoop sound met Katie’s ears and caused her to open her eyes. With her last bit of energy, she activated the flare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys are safe ... now, what about Katie?


	6. We Got One Helluva Problem

_**Helo** _

A flash of orange caught Clay’s attention. The glow illuminated a little dingy with one body in it. Mandy’s briefing on the pirates popped into his head. _They set their prisoners adrift in an inflatable dingy and provided coordinates._ Clay’s gut told him it was Katie even if from this distance he couldn’t distinguish the person’s features or gender.

“That’s Katie. We need to get her,” Clay pointed in the direction as he turned pleading eyes to Jason.

Jason opened his eyes, his head pounding with a ferocious beat and he peered off in the direction Clay indicated. He didn’t know if it was Kilpatrick, one of the pirates, or just some unfortunate soul in the middle of the Sulu Sea, but it didn’t matter. In good conscience, he couldn’t leave anyone out here in that. And if not Katie, if the person was one of the people from the trawler, Mandy would be able to interrogate them and perhaps find a lead on Katie.

He grabbed one of the headsets to communicate with the Filipino pilot. “We have another person to rescue.”

Captain Parrilla of the Philippine Coast Guard responded, “We are low on fuel after hovering to pull you all in, and I am already at my max weight limit. I’ll mark the coordinates, and after refueling, we can return.”

“It’s only a half mile! Deviate now,” Jason barked.

“You have no authority over me. My helicopter, my decision,” Parrilla retorted.

Clay didn’t need a headset to overhear the pilot because the man yelled his response. “It’s Katie … I’m not leaving her out here alone.”

“I can’t order him … sorry. We’ll come right back,” Jason wanted to wring the pilot’s neck, and might after the second trip.

As the helo continued on its path, away from the orange light, Clay made a decision which would earn him years’ worth of running hills, but just like he had to come to rescue his brothers, he refused to abandon Katie. Without hesitation, before anyone could stop him, Clay unhooked himself and jumped from the helo, figuring the drop was no more than when he leapt from the GOPLAT.

“SHIT!” Jason yelled as Clay dropped. He shifted, intending to go with him, but before he could squeeze out from between Rob and an unconscious Ray, Trent grabbed a medkit and leaped out. “HOLY HELL!” Jason peered out the door as he shouted in the headset, “Two men overboard. We need to get them back.”

“I told you I don’t have enough fuel,” Parrilla shouted back.

Jason keyed his comms. “Havoc, Bravo One. We got one helluva problem.”

“Explain.” Eric didn’t like Jason’s tone … it indicated he wouldn’t like what he would hear.

“Spotted a dingy when a flare was shot off. Six believes it is Bright Eyes.” He went on to explain what occurred then said, “Any way to get another helo in the air?”

“Negative. Had a hell of a time getting one. I’ll see what I can do on this end. Give me the coordinates, and we’ll redirect the drone there until it must return.” As Jason relayed the position, Eric noted Davis typing in the new coordinates.

Jason watched his two men swimming toward the dingy until he couldn’t see them anymore. He raked both hands through his hair, squeezing his head, hoping to keep his brain from exploding. _The kid is gonna pay big time for his peremptory action. And Trent too. What the hell were both of them thinking?_

Spencer Clayton shook his head but wisely kept his thoughts to himself, so he didn’t earn the wrath of his team leader. _I’m right. Clay Spenser is the Curse of Bravo and is gonna get someone killed … and that might be Trent. What a fucking idiot to jump into the sea._

* * *

_**Sulu Sea – Dingy** _

Almost to the little inflatable raft, Clay still couldn’t believe Trent jumped in after him. They exchanged a few quick words as they swam, and he kicked himself for putting Trent at risk, but his gut told him this was Katie, and he couldn’t stomach the thought of her being out here alone. In the time it took for the helo to return, the current could make it nearly impossible to locate her and if she didn’t have another flare … then she might die before they found her again.

His hand hit the side of the dingy, and he pulled himself up to peer inside. “KATIE!” The light of the moon showed him his friend was in serious trouble. The rattle of her breathing concerned him. He reached in and stroked her hair. “Hang on, Katie.”

Thoroughly drained from the swim, and the myriad of small cuts on his arms and legs stinging from the salt water, Trent clung to the rope strung through two tie-down holes. He got his first glimpse of the woman they were searching for as well as the size of the craft. With room for only one more occupant, it would likely to sink if both he and Clay attempted to board.

Clay came to the same conclusion as Trent. “You get in. She needs your help, and you're exhausted. I’ll do what I can from here.”

Realizing Clay was right, noting the wheezing and shallow breaths coming from Kilpatrick, he hauled himself in without arguing. “Open the bag for me as I shift her more upright, she needs to be reclining so she can breathe easier.” He tossed the medkit to Clay and set to positioning Katie.

Opening the waterproof bag, Clay reached for the portable oxygen tank then ripped open a plastic pouch to get a face mask. He attached the tubing, having it all prepared by the time Trent had Katie’s head resting on the side near him. “What else do you need?”

As Trent slipped the mask over Katie’s nose and mouth, pulled the adjustable straps to tighten them, and started the flow of O2, he said, “Blood pressure cuff and the thermometer. She’s burning up, wish I had liquid fever reducer, but all I have are tablets.”

Clay pulled out those items and then watched as Trent set to work taking her vitals. His hand brushed her hair, and he spoke softly, “I’m here, Katie. I came. You’re going to be alright now. I’m so sorry. I knew my father hated me, but I never thought he would hurt someone I care about.”

Trent glanced at Clay and noted the tears in his eyes, but he didn’t remark on them. They were justified given what Ashhole had done. And as far as he was concerned, Ashhole needed to get fucked three ways from Sunday … Bravo would make sure the man paid for the shit he was putting Clay through, for kidnapping Katie, and for nearly blowing up him and his brothers.

 _“You did well, Katie, my girl.”_ Peter smiled as the two brave SEALs helped his daughter. When they leapt from the helo he worried they might drown, but they didn’t.

Katie blinked open her eyes. _Pops?_

 _“Time for me to go now. You’re safe. I love you, sweetie.”_ Peter began to fade leaving his girl in capable hands.

“Don’t … leave … me,” came out in a weak whisper between shallow breaths as Katie pleaded with her dad to stay.

“Katie, hey, Katie.” Clay pulled himself up more on the side and turned her head so she could see him. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

A vision of Clay swam before Katie’s eyes. She tried to lift a hand to touch him … wanting her mirage to be real, but something stopped her movement. “Clay?”

“Hold still, Trent is starting an IV.” Clay caressed her cheek.

The cool fingers on her face and the pinch on her arm confused Katie. “Real?”

“As real as you can get,” Trent said as he taped the line to Katie’s arm and started the saline solution on the dehydrated soldier.

Katie’s gaze flicked to her hand and then landed on Trent before returning to Clay. “Really … here?”

“Yes. Just rest and remain strong a little longer. I’m so glad you sent up the flare … I would’ve missed you without it,” Clay’s voice choked with emotion.

“Flare?” Katie’s lids lowered.

“Hey, hey, stay with me, open your eyes,” Clay urged.

Trent tore the plastic off an emergency blanket to put over Kilpatrick. “It’s okay, Clay. Her pulse is strong … she is just wiped out from breathing.”

“What’s wrong?” Clay kept his hand on her head, needing the physical contact to assure himself she was real too.

“Most likely pneumonia given her respiration. Treatable once we get her to a hospital. She’s a fighter. She’ll make it now with the proper care.” Trent sat back on his heels. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. What about you? You’re the one who isn’t in prime shape at the moment.”

Trent chuckled and then eyed Clay. “Jason’s gonna have our asses hanging from the wall for this stunt.”

Clay grinned. “Don’t care if I have to run hills for the rest of my days. I was right, it was Katie. Not leaving her alone out here was the right call.”

Nodding, Trent said, “That might be the only thing to save us from Jason’s wrath. Especially when I tell him she probably would’ve died before we returned. Forty minutes is a long time.”

His brows drew together with deep concern as Clay asked, “Would she have died?”

Trent blew out a long breath. “Perhaps … she needed oxygen. Damn glad someone had the foresight to bring my secondary bag otherwise it would’ve been touch and go.”

Caressing Katie’s hair, Clay smiled, happy he had grabbed Trent’s bag. “Thought it might be needed to treat one of you guys.”

“You brought it?”

“Yeah. Man, Blackburn is pissed at me. He might follow through on his threat to court-martial me for insubordination. But it was worth it, and I’d make the same choice every damned time.”

His mouth gaped as he stared at the kid. “Blackburn threatened you with that, and you still came?”

Clay nodded. “My brothers needed me. I will never abandon any of you, no matter the personal cost. You’ve all been there for me every damned time … pulling my ass out of the fire and pushing me during rehab. Adam was right when he told me the team is my family …” Clay blew out a long breath, “and I will go to any lengths necessary to protect every one of you.”

“Well, I’ll back your decision,” Trent declared.

They lapsed into silence for several minutes as each contemplated the possible repercussions of their actions, but not regretting them in the least. When Trent moved to recheck Katie’s vitals, Clay tried to raise Havoc or Jason to give them a sitrep. Unfortunately, he couldn’t reach either … comms were down. 

* * *

_**Seven Hours Later – Bravo Team Plane** _

Clay sat between the gurney’s holding Sonny and Katie, his face stricken and pale, as he peered across the way at Brock as their plane flew back to Perth. In all the hours he had been sitting here, not a single soul spoke to him. Dr. Irving decided it was best to return to Australia for proper treatment for his patients and Blackburn made that happen.

When Jason pulled him aboard the helo, Clay only received a ‘not now’ comment. Since then no one said a word to him. And Cerb shunned him … well, if he was honest, Cerb was focusing on Brock and wouldn’t leave his side, not even the doctor could get the pup to move, and Jason refused to make Cerb go to his cage.

He let out a shaky breath and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders to ward off the bone-deep chill. Yeah, he fucked up, and it looked like Jason wanted to make him suffer for his choice. He glanced over at the fourth gurney where Trent slept. His brother came with him, and it almost ended his life.

That might be a bit melodramatic, but that’s how Clay felt about the situation since everything was his fault, including the deflated dingy. When he shifted on the side, something caught and ripped a hole in the cheap plastic. They barely had time to stow the medical supplies, grab the emergency flare gun from the kit, and take hold of Katie before the damned craft shriveled into nothing.

Trent had been exhausted before that happened, the reason he told him to get into the little boat, but after treading water for almost ninety minutes, his brother used every last ounce of his energy. For the last twenty minutes of his time in the sea, Clay began to believe his father had won. Holding both Katie and Trent, trying his damnedest to keep all three of them afloat until help came had been his darkest moment.

He believed Ash succeeded in actually drowning him, and killing two people he cared deeply about. When the sound of the helicopter came to his ears, he had to choose which one to release so he could reach the gun. It had been the hardest decision of his life as he positioned Katie on top of Trent, hoping she would stay above water while he fumbled to shoot off the light which would save them.

Katie’s head slipped under as he aimed the gun in the air and fired, and when he reached to grab her, he lost hold on Trent, and his brother went under too. Somehow, unsure how, he managed to retrieve both but ended up swallowing several mouthfuls of seawater as waves crashed over his head when he emerged from his dive.

Clay’s gaze moved between the four in a clockwise motion, never lingering more than a few moments on each, needing the reassurance of watching their chests rise and fall or in the case of Katie, the oxygen mask fog up with a labored breath. He sat as a silent sentinel, ready to alert Doc if any of his family stopped breathing.

In the front of the plane, Ray stirred and yawned as he shifted up from the seat he lay on to a seated position. The first thing he noticed is that they were in the air, but then he spotted Jason across the aisle, his arms crossed on his chest and head bowed. Sore, his body protesting the change in position, Ray rose slowly intending to sit next to Jason, but his best friend surprised him when his head whipped up.

“Sit your ass down. You are to stay right there. Doctor’s orders.” Jason had been dozing lightly, but Ray’s movement woke him.

“I’m fine.” Stinging, throbbing pain in his arm caused him to lift the opposite hand and set it on the injury as he complied with Jason’s directive and he noted the IV in his other arm.

“Like hell you are. We almost lost you … the shrapnel nicked an artery in your arm. You’ve been out for close to seven hours. Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were bleeding profusely?” Jason pinned Ray with a hard glare he knew was unwarranted, but his emotions were on a fucking rollercoaster. He bottled everything up inside, unwilling to let loose on Clay whose appearance resembled what Sonny would call the only pound puppy not adopted.

Surprise lit Ray’s features. “Adrenaline. Guess I didn’t realize the severity … hard to distinguish between dripping blood and water in the dark. Was focused on Brock and Sonny. How are the boys?”

Jason raked both hands through his hair, leaned forward, and then turned his head to the rear of the plane. “Doc says stable. Sonny woke briefly with the mother of all headaches. Irving gave him heavy duty painkillers which knocked him out again. For the best now given everything going on.

“Brock … he sucked in a lot of water. Doc’s worried about pulmonary edema and has him on O2. He hasn’t woken up yet. Irving stitched up their lacerations, luckily, none too deep or as bad as yours, most of the cuts only required cleaning. Also said their burns are only first degree.”

“Minor miracle they made it off in time. Did you ask Sonny what he saw that alerted him?” Ray’s eyes shifted to the back and rounded. “Wait! Oh … is that Kilpatrick?”

“No, and yes to answer your questions.”

“Trent … what happened to Trent? Tell me he is just resting back there.”

“He’s resting, yeah, but …” Jason’s face ended up in his palms. “Don’t know what the fuck I’m gonna do. He jumped out of the helo after Clay when—”

“HE WHAT?!” Ray realized he missed something significant while he was taking a blood-loss-induced nap.

Jason quietly explained the chain of events, and his blood pressure rose again by the time he got to the part where Captain Parrilla insisted on doing a full pre-flight check of his bird and disappeared for an hour to grab something to eat before they took off, by which time the drone was no longer overhead and when they reached the coordinates, the dingy was gone. The flare sent up was the only reason they located the three. Blackburn and Rob had to restrain him to keep him from punching the pilot when they returned from rescuing Trent, Clay, and Katie.

Ray sank back in his chair coming to grips with what the kid did and how Trent followed him out of the helo … and how the fuck Clay managed to keep all three of them afloat until help arrived. “Shit. How’s the kid doing after all that?”

Meeting Ray’s gaze Jason shook his head. “Not sure. Was too angry at Ash and Parrilla to talk to him … afraid he would interpret my reaction as directed at him. Don’t get me wrong, yeah, I’m pissed Clay jumped … correction pissed he had to jump, but none of this is his fault. He is the victim here.

“That prick, Ashhole, is the one who orchestrated all of this. I know it in my gut even if I can’t prove it yet. Which we will, and when we do, we are gonna get payback.”

“I hear ya, brother. But I don’t think not talking to Clay is the best thing … he’s likely carrying the full weight of this on his shoulders.”

Jason nodded but didn’t make any effort to rise.

“Want me to talk to him?” Ray offered.

“No. Just need a few more moments to stow my emotions. Also, not sure what Blackburn intends to do … threatened the kid with a court-martial for insubordination when he left with the QRT.”

Eric sat next to Jason. “Nothing. He didn’t disobey any orders. Don’t know why that came out of my mouth.”

Both Ray and Jason stared at the haggard commander, and Ray chuckled as he said, “Kid gets under your skin. Though if it were me, I’d do the same thing as he did.”

“Me too,” admitted Jason and Eric simultaneously.

“So, you gonna go put him out of his misery now?” Eric asked Jason. He refrained from speaking with Clay, wanting to leave things in Jason’s hands since he was the kid’s direct CO. He instructed everyone to leave Clay be and not pester him. Davis balked the most, but he explained Bravo needed to sort out internal issues privately without interference, and she backed off. Davis went to work with Mandy and her analyst as they continued to scan satellite imagery trying to piece together where the pirates went since they had to get on another vessel at some point.

A crash at the back of the plane had all three men pivoting their heads in that direction. Jason was on his feet and running before the other two fully registered Clay was sprawled out on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be working on my next novel, but this story won't leave me be so I can focus on WHITEOUT. I think there are one or two chapters left to wrap up this storyline. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think ... love reading them.


	7. Post-Immersion Syndrome and The Message

_**Bravo Team Plane** _

The doctor reached Clay before Jason did and turned him on his back. Jason knelt on the opposite side of Doc. “How can I help?”

Irving muttered under his breath as he ran through the ABCs on an unconscious Spenser, ticked off at himself for not checking him over after he got everyone else situated. “Grab me another portable oxygen tank and mask.”

Eric said, “I got them,” pivoted and rushed off to the doctor’s supplies.

“What’s wrong?” Jason peered down at the pale face as Doc lifted one eyelid after another and flashed a penlight to check for pupil reactions.

“Undetermined yet, but his respiration is labored. Did he inhale any water during the rescue?” Irving put on his stethoscope to listen to Clay’s lungs.

“Not that I’m aware of … but it is possible … he was holding both Kilpatrick and Trent in rough waves,” Jason said.

Hearing what he hoped not to hear in Clay’s lungs, Irving growled, his professionalism slipping a bit. “Let’s get him on a gurney, need him semi-reclined.”

“There aren’t any more.” Eric handed over the oxygen and watched as Jason put the full mask over the kid’s nose and mouth and the doctor start the flow.

Unbeknownst to the others, Sonny had woken and silently observed what was taking place on the floor beside him. A Brahma bull raged in his head, but he shifted up to a seated position. “Put him here …”

Sonny staggered, becoming lightheaded as he stood, and Eric grabbed an arm preventing him from faceplanting. Eric noted Ray on the other side of Sonny, not where he was supposed to be. “What is it with you men? No one staying put.”

“We’re sitting.” Ray tugged on Sonny’s arm, moving both of them to seats closer to the gurneys where they still had a view of the kid. He lowered Sonny, then sat and hung the saline bag, which was still attached to the IV tubing in his arm, on the webbing next to him. In his rush to the rear of the plane, Ray almost yanked it out when he rose. If he had, Ray would’ve earned the ire of Blackburn, Jason, and the doctor.

Clay’s eyes blinked open, confused to be staring up at the ceiling of the plane with Jason and Doc peering down at him. He gave in to the constant tickle at the back of his throat and coughed. Shivering, he wanted his blanket on and to be sitting on the crate, instead of lying on the cold metal floor.

“Did you swallow water?” Jason demanded harshly … his concern coming out as anger.

Clay winced at the tone as he was still trying to figure out how the hell he ended up flat on his back.

“Answer me!”

Another cough emitted from Clay and a wave of nausea hit him so hard and fast he became a fountain as the contents of his stomach erupted, filling the mask over his mouth.

“SHIT!” Jason rolled Clay to his side as Doc ripped off the oxygen mask.

As Eric, Ray, and Sonny looked on, Sonny asked, “What happened to the kid?”

Ray glanced at Sonny. “Did you wake before or after Clay returned?”

“Returned? Where’d he go?” Sonny stared at Clay, bewildered, his brain not firing on all cylinders. His back stung, his muscles ached, he wanted to not be conscious at this moment.

As Eric went to help lift Clay onto the gurney when the kid finished vomiting, Ray briefly explained what happened since the trawler exploded. He ended with, “Kid saved lives today … Kilpatrick’s for certain.”

Sonny’s mind was stuck on the fact the kid defied Blackburn and jumped out of the helo. “Cocky little shit's got more balls than brains sometimes … but I’m glad he’s our brother. He needs us.” The pain in his head becoming too intense, Sonny shut his eyes and leaned back. _Fucking concussions … I hate them._

Wiped out, Clay tried to assist in standing and moving to the bed, but his body tremored and his wobbly legs wouldn’t cooperate. Once lying where Sonny had been only a short time ago, Clay met Jason’s unreadable gaze as a new mask was put over his face. He drew a breath and coughed, feeling like shit but not understanding why.

Dr. Irving put a stethoscope to Clay’s chest and listened as he instructed Clay to take deep breaths. When he finished, he turned to Spenser and said, “Only nod or shake, don’t try to speak. Did you swallow water?”

Clay nodded.

“Doc?” Jason shifted his eyes to Irving.

“We’re looking at post-immersion syndrome. In layman’s terms, secondary drowning. Rare, but symptoms can take up to forty-eight hours to present. Coughing, fatigue, paleness, vomiting, labored breathing … all we’ve seen in just the past few minutes. Some water must’ve made into his lungs, irritated the lining, causing pulmonary edema.”

Clay closed his eyes, sagged, and breathed out, “He fucking drown me anyway.”

Not understanding the context of the comment, but the distress and the 'he' clear, Jason’s hand landed on Clay’s shoulder, providing a connection. He moved close to the kid’s ear and whispered, “Ashhole will pay for his perfidy. You will persevere and win because you are the better man. Besides, a little water in your lungs isn’t gonna get you out of your hill running punishment.”

Clay’s eyes popped open at the last remark, and he spied humor in Jason’s expression. 

Grinning, Jason added, “Trent’s gonna be joining you too. Rest now … you’re gonna need your strength.”

“Copy,” Clay responded as his team lead tousled his hair like he was a little kid. He shut his eyes again as Doc approached with an IV kit. He flinched a little when the needle pricked him, but in a few minutes, he found himself floaty and suspected Doc gave him some meds.

Jason stood next to the kid while Doc proactively pushed a broad-spectrum antibiotic for prophylaxis of possible aspiration pneumonia and an anti-emetic in the IV port for his nausea. He remained in place until Clay was out. Raking a hand through his hair and exhaling heavily, he turned to face Ray, Sonny, and Eric.

His grin grew as he noted Davis managed to prod Sonny into lying down and put several pillows under his head. Their big-bad-Texan typically eschewed any pampering, but Lisa knew how to handle all of them.

A member of the flight crew came to inform them they would be landing soon, and to take their seats. Jason wanted to ask Sonny what prompted him to call out his warning, but when he perceived the pain lines creasing Quinn’s eyes, he decided to wait until everyone was settled in the hospital.

* * *

_**Perth Naval Hospital – Ward B** _

Happy her shoes didn’t squeak and potentially wake any of the guys as she walked across the spotless and shining linoleum, Lisa moved to Sonny’s bed. It was nighttime again. They landed during the day, and medical transport whisked Sonny, Ray, Brock, Clay, Trent, and Katie off to the hospital.

Jason refused to go in an ambulance, but Blackburn insisted Doc give him a thorough exam after the team doctor provided details to the Australian doctors who would be providing care for their guys. Although Dr. Irving wanted to be their primary doctor, he didn’t possess privileges to practice at the hospital. Luckily, the men and women assigned to each of the boys welcomed Irving’s input.

Aside from a slew of cuts, two of which needed a couple of stitches, Dr. Irving gave Jason a clean bill of health but required him to go to the barracks for at least four hours of sleep. Though Jason balked, Blackburn ordered him to go, and Davis held back her chuckle when the Great Jason Hayes stomped out wearing a pouty face.

She understood the feeling all too well. None of them wanted to be separated from their boys. And in particular, Lisa had not had a private moment with Sonny since he had been brought aboard the plane unconscious in a scorched and bloody uniform. The dent on the back of his helmet bespoke the reason he was here. If he hadn’t been wearing one … he would be dead now instead of suffering a mild concussion, and that would’ve crushed her heart.

Lisa stopped at his bed, smiled, and peeked around to ensure the other three guys were sleeping before letting her hand stroke Sonny’s hair. Her eyes welled with tears, her emotions all over the place. This whole situation with Clay’s father had gotten way out-of-hand, and she hoped like hell Mandy, and her spy geeks could put the pieces together and nail Ash Spenser’s ass to the wall.

A soft touch which reminded him of his Grand-ninny, who always held a special place in his heart, caused Sonny to open his eyes. In the dim room, he spied the owner of the fingers carding through his hair and noted the tears pooling in the beautiful chocolate orbs. “Gonna take more than a few explosives to take me down, Davis.”

Wiping the wetness from her eyes, Lisa inhaled through her nose as her head did a jerky nod. “I know. You’re one tough SEAL. How’s your head … your pain level … should I call the nurse?”

Sonny reached up and grasped Lisa’s hand. His voice dropped to a whisper, aware he shared the room with Brock, Clay, and Ray. “You’re all the medication I need.”

Both desiring to kiss, yet understanding they couldn’t due to the present company who might witness them in a lip lock, they settled for a squeeze of each other’s hands. Lisa let her hand remain entwined with Sonny’s as she said, “Trent just left … the ER doc said he only needs a little rest, but physically he is fine. Blackburn sent him off to sleep in the barracks and take care of Cerberus who is pining for Brock. Jason will probably be here in about a half hour. He was not happy about being forced to rest himself.”

“How are the others? Know they’re here, but not how they’re faring.” Sonny’s eyes drifted across the room to where Brock and Clay lay, both still on oxygen.

“Ray’s being held overnight for observation. No nerve damage to his arm, or loss of grip strength. The surgeon said he’ll be right as rain in a week or so.

“You’re here for a couple of days. Your bell got rung … hard. And there are the first-degree burns on your legs and arms and a couple of deeper lacerations which need to heal.”

Lisa’s gaze moved to Clay and Brock. “Brock’s got the same burns and cuts as you … relatively minor. But both he and Clay are dealing with pulmonary edema. Took the guys four dives to retrieve Brock and he inhaled water. And Clay, well, he—”

“He swallowed water too,” Sonny finished for her as he recalled what occurred on the plane. “What’s their prognoses?”

“Big word for you,” Lisa teased trying to lighten the mood, as much for herself as for Sonny.

“This pipehitter ain’t as dumb as he pretends.”

Lisa’s hand moved in a flash as Jason’s voice said, “Show me a stupid SEAL and I’ll show you a lying son of a bitch wanna-be who couldn’t make it through BUD/S.”

Jason halted next to Sonny’s bed and grinned. Although he had been pissed about being made to grab shuteye, it was needed, and now his head was clear and no longer pounding. “Good to find you awake. How are you doing?”

“Better than Peter Pan and Dog Man. Damn glad we had time to almost make it clear of the trawler.” Sonny shifted and reached for his water cup. After taking a long drink, he peered up at his team leader. “Jace, this is fucked up.”

“Yeah, it is. But at least everyone is alive, and we found Kilpatrick.”

Sonny squeezed his eyes shut as the image came to mind. “Ash is behind this … no doubt in my mind now. Not after what Brock and I saw in the rudder room.”

“And what exactly did you see … what tipped you off to the explosives?” Jason noted Ray woke in the bed next to Sonny’s. Perfect timing. “Ray, you’ll want to hear this.”

Lisa shifted so Ray could be party to the conversation and she poured him a cup of water.

Opening his eyes, Sonny peered at Clay. “Ponyboy shared something with me the day we arrived here. When he was ten, Ashhole took him to the beach with his team, and nearly succeeded in drowning the kid. Ash played it off as trying to save Clay from a shark, but Adam didn’t see any sharks, only some dolphins. Seaver gave Clay mouth-to-mouth on the beach … saved his life."

Clay's comment on the plane now made sense to Jason. So did the nightmares Clay experienced about his father drowning him. _The fucking prick tried to drown a ten-year-old boy ... his own son._

Sonny blew out a breath. “We all know what happened in Clay’s apartment parking lot when we got back from Perth after the Dilberts mission. When the prick tried to sucker punch Clay, and I landed one to Ash’s jaw.”

Jason nodded. “You showed restraint that night … surprised you stopped at one.”

“Wanted to plow his face into the pavement.” Sonny reached for his water again, and after he sipped, he said, “Think Ashhole has been planning his revenge ever since that night.”

“What makes you say that?” Lisa asked.

“In the lot, Ashhole said ‘There is no way in hell you will ever erase my footsteps.’ It was in response to something Clay said months earlier … hell before he joined Bravo.” Sonny drew in a breath and exhaled slowly. He met Jason’s eyes. “The room was lit with a single bulb, and I wondered why Brock halted … thought he found Katie … not in a good way.”

“Instead of a body, there was a photo of Katie taped to the wall. Clay was in it … showed the back of his curly blond head. I recognized where it was taken … the airport the day Katie returned home. I drove the kid and her there … I know what both were wearing and the departure area.”

Jason’s brows drew together. “A photo is what clued you in … you didn’t find a bomb?”

“Didn’t see any explosives … didn’t need to. The message written on the wall set my teeth on edge.”

Ray sat up and swung his legs off the bed. “What was written?”

Sonny glanced over at Clay, not wanting him to overhear, glad to find his face still relaxed in sleep. “The kid finds out, and this is gonna be the last straw that crushes him. In red paint it said, your footsteps are obliterated. No one will remember you existed.”

The room fell silent as the impact of the words hit each of them. Across from Sonny, no one spotted the single tear escape from Clay’s eye as he listened. Proof … the evidence to prove his father organized this was now on the bottom of the Sulu Sea … right where Ashhole had intended him and his brothers to be. Lifting his lids, and the mask, Clay croaked out, “He won’t stop until I’m dead.”

Four heads whipped towards Clay. Jason strode over to him. “Not gonna happen. Not on my watch, Kid. You rest now. I’m going to relay this to Mandy … might help when they track down the pirates.”

Clay peered up at Jason. “Sorry.”

Jason put the mask back on Clay. “Like I said before. This. Isn’t. Your. Fault. And we are not going to let the prick get away with this. I can and will promise you he will pay. No one fucks with our brother and gets away with it … we got your back.”

He settled a hand on Clay’s shoulder as the young SEAL’s eyes welled with liquid and he squeezed them shut to hide his tears. Jason couldn’t begin to imagine the emotional turmoil the kid was going through finding out his father planned to murder not only him but his friend Katie and his entire team.

Ash Spenser had fallen as far as a man could. Once upon a time, he might’ve been a decent sailor, poor husband, and an absentee father, but now he possessed not a single shred of honor and needed to excised from this world. Jason placed Ash’s actions lower than religious zealots who used terrorist acts against innocents and arms dealers who didn’t care if the weapons they sold killed indiscriminately.

Instead of being proud of his son’s achievements, Ash’s psychopathic narcissism broke the primal instinct of a parent to protect their progeny at all costs. The man needed to die … life in prison was too good for the pathetic prick.

With the assistance of Lisa, Sonny made his way to Clay’s bed and grasped his hand. “Didn’t mean for you to hear that, Brother. Leastwise not just yet.”

Lisa pulled over a chair and pressed on Sonny’s shoulder to make him sit. She understood Sonny’s need to be close to the kid now, so she helped him out of bed. She also recognized her presence was not needed. Clay wouldn’t open up and let loose with her in the room. Men who prided themselves on being badasses rarely liked to exhibit their vulnerability to the fairer sex, unless the woman was a girlfriend or wife, and even then, they usually tried to hide it.

She turned her eyes to Jason. “Stay here. I’m leaving now, and I’ll inform Mandy.”

“Thanks.” Jason appreciated Davis’ gesture, not wanting to leave Clay in his time of need. The poor kid required a solid show of brotherhood support … and a hug or two, but he doubted Clay would allow them to go that far.

Ray made his way over as Lisa exited the room. Jason found another chair and brought it close to the bed for Ray to sit. The three men remained silent, each one laying a hand on Clay so he would know they were not leaving him. A soft sob escaped and was followed by more as Clay broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clay could use that stuff seal Lisa brought him right about now.


	8. Perseverance … One Thing I Learned Very Early On

_**One Week Later – Perth Naval Hospital – Katie’s Room** _

Clay sat in the chair beside Katie’s bed, holding her hand, and gazing at the sleeping form, watching her chest rise and fall with labored breaths. If Trent found him out of his own bed again there would be hell to pay, but he refused to leave Katie alone in her room. Being the middle of the night, the probability of any of his team catching him was minimal, especially since everyone except him and Brock now slept in the barracks and the hospital staff was extremely strict on visiting hours.

The almost fanatical adherence of those hours by Katie’s night nurse is the reason Katie had been all alone before he snuck in. According to Koala, her grandfather tried unsuccessfully to gain access after-hours, but had been found and escorted out every night … tonight included.

Clay met her grandparents two days ago, and he liked the gruff older man who shook his hand with vigor. Mrs. Kilpatrick was a spritely woman for her age, and Clay understood where Katie got her zest for life. Both her grandparents were profuse in their thanks to him and the rest of the team for saving their Katie. Appreciation Clay didn’t believe he deserved since she wouldn’t be in this precarious position if not for his father … but that is something he kept to himself per Jason’s orders.

Coughing several times, Clay covered the sound in the crook of his elbow, hoping not to alert the nurses of his presence. Both he and Brock ended up with pulmonary edema, but Brock’s condition was worse than his. The hair missile handler was put on a ventilator for three days when his O2 saturation levels crashed. Brock still required oxygen, whereas Clay had been weaned off completely earlier tonight, and only remained confined to the hospital for observation until tomorrow or the next day depending on how well he did on normal air.

Katie, on the other hand, became very ill. Bacterial pneumonia took up residence and refused to be evicted even though they had her on some strong antibiotics. The doctors said she still had a tough fight but were cautiously optimistic now that they had the right meds onboard she would begin to improve.

Clay caressed her hand. “I wish I could do more … that my father had not gone after you … that I hadn’t call you my wife in front of Ash. He hates me and wants to ruin my life … he’s nothing like your grandparents or your dad.”

“Katie, I’m so sorry. If I ever suspected Ash would hurt you, I would’ve done something to protect you. I knew he didn’t give a damn about anyone besides himself, but I didn’t think he would stoop this low.” Several coughs erupted causing Clay to pause and take deep breaths.

“Clay,” Katie whispered in a raspy voice.

His head pivoted and his eyes latched on hers as he stood and moved closer. “Hey. Don’t try to speak … save your strength.”

“Not … your … fault.” Determination reflected in her eyes as she peered at Clay.

“Yeah, it is. I told him I would erase his footsteps … now he is trying to erase me and everyone I care about.”

“Still … not—” a coughing fit interrupted her.

Clay put an arm behind Katie’s back to help her sit up a bit more as it was easier to breathe in an upright position. When the attack subsided, he lowered her to her pillow, reached for her water cup, and held it as she took several sips. “Better?”

Katie nodded, exhausted by the simple act of breathing but she wanted to make sure Clay didn’t blame himself. Koala explained the situation to her, how the pirates abducted her and used her as bait to lure Bravo team. And most importantly, something not to be shared with anyone beyond her squad and Bravo was that they all believed Ash Spenser was behind the plot and intelligence agents from both countries, Ms. Ellis and Mr. DeSoto were working to find proof which would put the elder Spenser in prison for a long time.

“I don’t … blame … you.” She reached for his hand.

Clay clasped her hand and kissed it. He didn’t offer another rebuttal because he didn’t want to tire her out by arguing, but he didn’t agree … it was his own father trying to kill him, Katie, and his brothers. “Rest now.”

Katie recognized the defeat in Clay’s eyes and the weight on his shoulders so decided to change the topic. “Going … home … soon.”

“Yeah, your grandfather said as much this afternoon. Once you are released, he said you will be recuperating with them.” Clay blushed a bit as he said, “Your grandma asked if I wanted to come and stay until I’m cleared for duty.”

“Come … if … can … want.” Katie smiled and squeezed Clay’s hand. She would love to show him around her home in the outback and if Grandma invited him that meant he met Grandpa’s insanely high criteria … few men ever did, which made dating while in high school difficult.

“Would like, but Jason and the guys are not letting me out of their sight until this thing with Ash is resolved.”

“Your brothers … good men … family.” She lifted their entwined hands and she kissed his. “Perhaps … another … time.”

Clay nodded and with his free hand, he lightly stroked her hair. “You’re family too.”

A little snort came from Katie. “Hope … not … sisterly.”

Clay chuckled and smiled for the first time in a week. “Definitely not sister … not into incest. We’ll stick with … hmmm, the one who understands me more than I do myself … a kindred soul.”

“I like … kindred souls.” Katie’s eyes drifted shut as she ran out of energy and sleep beckoned.

Leaning down, Clay pressed his lips to her cheek. “Sleep well, Katie, my girl.”

Katie’s eyes popped open. “What … did … you say?”

Surprised, Clay repeated, “Katie, my girl.”

A soft, contented smile lit Katie’s face. “Pops used … to call me that.” A sigh escaped, “Like … when … you …” she started coughing again.

When Katie couldn’t catch her breath, Clay hit the call button to bring the nurse. He received the evil-eye from Nurse Rachet, but luckily, she focused more on helping her patient than reaming him for being here. Once Katie settled and fell asleep due to being worn out, the nurse’s attention concentrated on him.

“Mr. Spenser, you are not where you’re supposed to be. Now, march yourself right back to your bed. And if I find you in here again, I will be phoning Mr. Sawyer.”

Clay pulled the chair closer to the head of the bed and sat, refusing to go. “I’m not leaving her alone. Call if you must.” He watched as Katie’s nurse huffed out of the room and steeled himself for the fight to come with the team medic.

Forty minutes later, Trent shuffled into Katie’s room after being rousted from his bed by a call from the hospital. He first checked in on Brock, then came to Katie’s room. He found Clay holding hands with Katie while his head rested on the edge of her bed, sound asleep.

Trent grinned, and went to the second chair near the doorway, and lowered himself into it as he yawned. He came, not to force Clay to return to his room but to support his brother in his decision to remain here. Needing more sleep himself, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**San Diego – Pirate’s Cove Pub** _

Paul Barker nursed a beer as he sat at a table with a few guys from his old team. He hadn’t seen them in ages, but after a chance meeting with Ash over a week ago, he decided he should look up old brothers and check in with them. The five men enjoyed sharing memories of prior missions, days gone by when they were all young pipe hitters raring to make a difference in the world.

Of the eight guys he attempted contacted, four of them transitioned to civilian life after a few bumps in the road, after hanging up the rifle. The other four appeared not so lucky. Of the remaining four, one committed suicide, one was in a VA mental hospital, the third was in prison, and the last one he couldn’t find any contact info and he believed he might be homeless since he had been discharged with PTSD.

As the conversation lulled, Paul decided to broach something which niggled in the back of his mind ever since the night he sat here with Ash and watched a mission go sideways. “You guys remember Spenser, right?”

“The arrogant Prima Donna … yeah. Heard he was PNG’d for writing that damned book. The man should be shot for putting the boys in the teams now at risk by divulging things he shouldn’t have,” Sam said.

Paul watched the others nod. “Did you know his son followed in his footsteps?”

“Little Clay?” Darrell set his beer down.

Jim nodded. “Yes, I did, and he’s not little anymore. Adam and I talked while Ash’s kid was in Green Team. Seems the younger version is all that Ash was and more. A damned fine operator with potential to lead a team one day Adam claimed. Seaver was proud Bravo picked Clay. Felt they would give the boy the family he deserved. Ash never gave a damn about his son.

“Still remember the time Adam revived Clay when he nearly drowned. Something never added up for me. Ash said a shark attacked but there were no bite marks. Bet Ash isn’t too pleased to have his boy potentially outshine him. The cocky SOB always had to be the center of attention.”

As Paul listened to Jim, his gut rolled as he realized what struck him odd about the video feed he viewed with Ash. He exhaled heavily as weight crashed down on him. For him this would be a break of faith, but since Ash already broke their trust with his tell-all book, perhaps Paul should look at what he had to do as protecting a brother … a much younger brother … one young enough to be his own son.

Paul stood and all eyes turned to him. “Sorry, I hate to leave, but I must go … it’s important.”

Darrell grinned. “Don’t be a stranger. Perhaps we can set up a monthly poker game.”

“I’m in, give me a call once you boys figure out the details.” Paul hurried out and when he sat in his car, the closest place to offer privacy, he dialed the number of his former commander who was now an admiral. When the call connected, he said, “Droit, we need to talk on a secure line. I have some information which may lead to some serious shit.”

* * *

_**Four Days Later – Perth Naval Hospital – Ward B** _

It took three days longer than expected for Clay to be released, due to a persistent cough, so as Clay finished tying his boot, he was pumped and ready to blow this joint, but also a little pensive that the only occupied bed in the room still held his brother. Jason said he would be over to gather him within the next thirty minutes, so with time to kill, he plopped down in the chair beside Brock’s bed. “Anything I can bring you when we all come to visit later this afternoon?”

Pleased to be on a nasal cannula instead of the full mask, Brock grinned. “Sneak Cerb in to visit me.”

Chuckling, Clay nodded as he recalled all the times Brock had done the same thing for him. “Consider it done.”

“Oh, and make sure Sonny isn’t feeding him too many treats … otherwise, training will go down the tubes.”

“You got it. I can run Cerb through some drills … make Sonny wear the padded suit.”

Brock laughed, and ended up coughing and had to take a moment to regain his breath before he said, “Sure. Perfect punishment for all the crap he feeds Cerb.”

“Hey, um, Brock,” Clay’s tone became serious.

“Stop … don’t go there. I heard you with Sonny, Trent, Ray, and Jason … don’t apologize. None of us blame you. NONE!” Brock studied Clay, noting the slump in his shoulders. “Let me ask you something.”

Clay tried to ask for forgiveness from each one of his brothers, and they all said the same thing, but Clay couldn’t wrap his head around it. In his mind, he was the responsible party, but he gave Brock a slight nod.

“Okay, … let’s say it wasn’t Ash who orchestrated this whole shebang, but a family member of some terrorist you schwacked. Would you be blaming yourself?”

“Not the same thing.”

“It is to us. But let me change that. What if it was my dad going after all of you … and me, what then? Would you see me as different, be mad at me, think I deserved to be flogged for something out of my control? Or would you be pissed off at my father and want to get payback for the shit he was putting me through? Huh?”

Clay only stared. Brock didn’t talk a whole lot, but when he did, he usually had a point to make. He exhaled long and slow.

“We know you, Clay. You possess honor where Ash doesn’t. He betrayed all SEALs when he published that damned book … but you are not him and that isn’t your fault either. You are not your father’s keeper. Jesus, man, you deserve better parents than you got. It sucks, but those are the cards fate dealt you. But you have us now … fate also did that for you.”

Clay puffed out a breath. “Sometimes I think fate is some senile old author who loves fucking with my life.”

Brock couldn’t help the snicker. “Yeah, maybe … but at least the author gave you five brothers who will go to the ends of the earth for you. And one damned fine hair missile who would willingly rip the throat of anyone who hurts you and track you down in the deepest, darkest Argentinean or Ecuadorian jungle.”

A small smile graced Clay's face. “Or the Himalayan mountains.”

“Demolished building in the desert of Dongola.”

Clay’s smile grew. “Caves in Chambagul.”

“Yep. Cerb’s great at playing ‘Where in the World is Clay Spenser?’ He wins every time.”

Clay broke out in a laugh and he began to accept that his brothers truly didn’t blame him for what his father had done.

Brock relaxed, he hoped this meant the kid would stop beating himself up for things beyond his control.

* * *

**_SAS Regiment – TOC_ **

Glad to be out of the hospital, yet surprised to be walking into Koala’s ops room instead of going to the barracks, Clay followed Jason, who didn’t provide him any explanation. He noted Mandy at the front with Blackburn while Ray, Sonny, and Trent were all seated around the table. What struck him as odd was none of the Australians were in attendance. He kept his mouth shut as he took a seat next to Jason.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s begin,” Eric addressed those gathered. “First, you must be wondering where Koala and his squad are. I am at liberty to say they’re on their way back from successfully acquiring Fidel Pangan, the leader of the pirates who abducted Kilpatrick.

“Ms. Ellis and Mr. Desoto developed a package which the Australian government green lit based not only on the kidnapping of Katie but the fact this group has taken at least ten other Australian’s in the past three years.”

Eric noted their disbelief. “Would’ve advocated for us to get the HVT, but with four of you still not cleared for duty, I figured you wouldn’t care who did the honors so long as the responsible party was brought down. And Koala’s squad has as much vested interest in wanting payback and jumped at the chance to bring him in.”

“Who is going to interrogate him to find out if Ash had a hand in this?” Clay asked.

Eric breathed out heavy as his gaze moved from Mandy to Jason, and stopped on Clay. The next would be difficult to share. “Ms. Ellis will be interviewing him to garner intel into their activities, but there is no need to determine if Ash Spenser was involved … the proof exists already.”

Clay’s jaw tightened. One thing to suspect, another for it to be confirmed.

“Clay, what I’m about to share goes no further than Bravo. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

Eric took a moment to arrange his thoughts. “Admiral Droit contacted me early this morning. A former SEAL, who will remain unidentified for his and his family’s protection, came forward and provided intel which set off a chain of events.

“The informant witnessed the trawler mission played out on Ash’s laptop. He indicated Ash implied Clay provided Ash access, though how Clay could do that is unknown since our feeds are encrypted and you gentlemen don’t have access to them. But something about what he viewed bothered him until he figured out he was seeing the team straight on, not from an overhead drone or helmet cams.

“The video came from stationary sources and followed Bravo through the boat as each room was searched. The most damning evidence is he saw the message written on the wall next to Kilpatrick’s photo. And though he didn’t know who, he witnessed Sonny and Brock getting blown off the trawler before the feed ended.”

Clay’s head bowed and his gaze dropped to his lap as Blackburn relayed the details. Unsure how to react, wondering what his father faced or if the man’s silver tongue would get him out of going to prison or if the evidence would disappear like last time, Clay kept his eyes lowered.

“Clay.” Eric waited until Spenser lifted his head and their gazes met.

“Yes?”

Eric blew out a soft breath. “Although the evidence is airtight, since they found details on his laptop, including a recording of the trawler mission, Ash will not be going to prison. Ash’s lawyer indicated Ash would plead not guilty by reason of insanity, claiming PTSD and had him transferred to the psych ward for evaluation.”

“WHAT?!” Sonny exploded. “The man tried to kill his son … us, and Katie. What the hell kind of game is he playing now?”

“Sonny, quiet, please,” Jason said as a hand landed on Clay’s shoulder offering support and deciding the news should come from him and not Blackburn. “Kid, look at me.”

Clay turned to Jason as his gut twisted. His father would get off by claiming psychosis. Though, perhaps fitting, because what sane father wanted to kill his son because of a few words said in anger.

“Your father is dead. He died two days ago.”

“How?” is all Clay could manage to get out from his constricted throat.

“Presumed suicide as he was alone in the cell. Appears he hung himself with the bed sheets.”

“Appears?”

“Well, an investigation took place because he had not expressed suicidal thoughts, but with the means to do it himself, no evidence pointing to an external culprit, and the fact he was claiming PTSD … they ruled it a suicide.”

Clay’s eyes shut as he processed the news. “It’s over … he can’t hurt the people I care about now. But I’ll never know why he hated me so much.”

The room remained silent for several moments before Eric cleared his throat to bring their attention to him. “The reason these details are to be contained to Bravo is Ash’s activities will not be made public in the name of national security.”

His voice devoid of emotion, Clay asked, “Sir, what cause of death will be reported for Ash?”

“Suicide as the result of PTSD,” Eric related.

Clay nodded. “Okay.” He pushed to his feet and gazed at his brothers. “I need some time alone. I won’t go far and I’ll be back soon.”

“Take whatever time you need. We’ll be in the barracks when and if you want to talk, brother,” Ray said as he stood and patted Clay’s back.

Sonny watched Clay shuffle out, heard him cough several times, and when the door shut, he growled. “Kid shouldn’t be alone.”

“He isn’t.” Jason rose and raked a hand through his hair. “We need to respect his need to process this news, but he is not alone. We’re here for him. We’re his family and we won’t let him down.”

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later – Virginia – Naval Combat Training Center** _

Clay hung up the phone with a grin on his face and jogged to catch up with the rest of the guys. The past fourteen days had been interesting. They stayed four more days in Australia until Brock was released and could fly home without issue. He spent most of his time sitting with Katie until he had to leave. Her room was bustling with visitors, both Koala’s squad and Bravo kept stopping by to check on her, and they busied themselves by playing poker while she slept.

After taking his walk when he found out about Ash’s death, he returned to the barracks, and ever since at least one of his brothers was close by, ready with a willing ear if he wanted to talk. Mostly he kept to himself, but he had opened up a bit to both Sonny and Jason. Sonny because he felt a genuine connection … something he hadn’t imagined when he first joined and Quinn rode him. And Jason, because, well, he was his team leader and he needed to be aware of his headspace.

His occasional cough finally quit a few days ago too, but Brock’s still hung on, which kept the dog handler on the inactive list. They all hoped he got the all clear in the next week or so, but until he did, Blackburn had taken Bravo off rotation. Since returning stateside, they spent their day's training.

“How’s Katie?” Sonny asked when Clay joined them.

“Doing well. The doctor released her yesterday, and she is at home recuperating now.” Clay glanced at the four-story building they were headed for and asked, “Do you know what Jason has planned for today?”

Sonny chuckled. “You’ll see.”

As they entered the building, Clay became more puzzled. They used this space for many different training scenarios, but the configuration today was nothing like anything he had ever seen.

Jason turned and pinned his gaze on Clay as he clapped his hands together once and grinned. “Today’s training is being led by Brock. So, without further ado, Brock, the floor is yours.”

“I’m going to take us through some trust exercises, and then we will move to working on desensitization techniques. Clay, when I first started training with Cerb, he was no fan of parachuting. He would whine, cower, and his whole body would shake.”

When Clay’s brows furrowed, Brock chuckled. “You’re not a dog … not so lucky … but, hey, the methods I used to help him overcome his phobia work with humans too. What you went through after our HAHO jump into Nepal has made you a bit gun shy of parachuting.”

Sonny interrupted, “We all understand and don’t judge you … we only want to help you push through and get back up on the pony.”

Trent nodded and interjected, “To us, this is no different than Sonny’s phobia of sharks, jungles, spiders, swimming—”

Interrupting again, Sonny shoved Trent as he said, “Enough … and yeah, well, Brock get on with it.”

For the next six hours, the team ran through a multitude of exercises meant to build trust, Brock wanting to take things slow and always believing all the guys would benefit. Once he was satisfied Clay appeared comfortable, he began to introduce the fear-inducing items. He had Clay don a parachute, and every time he began to panic one of them would be there to calm him.

After five more hours, which left Clay thoroughly wiped out, emotionally and physically, Brock called a halt to the day. They would begin again tomorrow and take as long as necessary to desensitize Clay.

* * *

 ** _Brock’s Home_**  

A grin played on Brock’s face as he strolled towards his kitchen to grab a drink of water. At least that would be his excuse if he found Clay awake, but he didn’t. Clay remained curled up on the couch with his arm slung over Cerb who lay next to him. His dog was one badass canine in the field while working, but as cuddly as a teddy bear when off-duty.

Cerb claimed Clay as one of his pack … his boy, and yeah, if Brock were the jealous type, he might be upset Cerb picked to snuggle up with Clay tonight, but he wasn’t, and their kid brother needed the comfort Cerb provided.

When Cerb’s ears perked up, and he opened his eyes, Brock whispered, “Stay, good boy.” Pivoting and heading back to bed, Brock recalled how Clay kept his word and snuck Cerb into his hospital room every day. He still was not quite clear how Clay managed to do so, but having Cerb around as he recovered in Australia meant the world to him.

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later - Bravo’s Plane** _

“Time to jock up, boys,” Eric said as he approached the team, pleased to have all six men in tip-top shape again. They were flying over the Philippine Sea, their mission to secure an HVT hiding out on the island of Palau. The ops required a stealth approach, so the boys would HALO in, locate and apprehend the target, and exfil via boats which would be waiting for their signal.

Clay stood and clenched his fist. This would be the first mission parachute jump he made since the one which landed him in the hands of a demented quack who basically set his back on fire with the archaic cupping treatment … which he didn’t need in the first place. He took several steadying breaths as he approached his parachute.

“You got this, Poster boy,” Jason said with a grin and a pat on Clay’s back.

Sonny clapped Clay’s shoulder and squeezed. “Peter Pan loves to fly … time to go to Never Never Land.”

Clay picked up his chute as he recalled how his brothers worked with him for two full weeks, helping him overcome his phobia of jumping out of a perfectly functioning plane. Never once had they laughed at his anxiety … especially the first time he stood at the door of the aircraft to do a practice jump.

He had been a mess of nerves and shook so badly he refused to leap, nearly passing out as he hyperventilated. None of them ever called him a coward. But the next time they went up, Sonny strapped him to him and forced him to jump tandem. It took five tandem jumps, one with each brother, before Clay got up the guts to actually leave the plane on his own. After that, they did so many practice jumps in all kinds of weather, Clay lost count … and got his panic attacks under control.

Though a slight residual nervousness still lingered, Clay was ready to run towards danger again. He glanced over at Cerb and smiled as the pup eagerly waited for his special mask to be fitted over his head. He chuckled as he realized they had trained him just like a dog … but, hey, whatever worked.

As the rear of the plane opened, Clay confidently stepped into line, and walked off into the dark of night … the winds rushing in his face as he waited to pull his ripcord. _Perseverance … one thing I learned very early on. If something is important, it is worth the effort and persistence despite difficulty or delay in achieving success. And today I count as a success!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you have figured out this is AU with respect to Ash Spenser. I usually try to stay within canon, and fill in the gaps with new stories, but in this case, it worked best this way. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story ... it certainly became much longer than I originally planned (happens a lot with my stories). Anyhow, drop me a comment and let me know what you thought. I've got some thoughts for the letter Q, but I need to let them percolate for a bit.
> 
> Oh, and YEAH ... did you happen to see SEAL Team was officially renewed for Season 3!!!!


End file.
